That's the way the cookie crumbles
by Cheshire Vampire
Summary: Enfant, Gaara cherchait un but à son existance. Mais tout le monde le rejetait. Sauf cette petite fille qui lui a offert ces si délicieux cookies ...
1. La lueur dans les ténèbres

**Chapitre 1 : La lueur dans les ténèbres**

Le petit garçon aux cheveux grenat était assis sur la balançoire, comme à son habitude. Seul, comme tous les jours. Les autres enfants jouaient au football ou étaient allés se baigner. Pas lui. Il restait seul, assis sur sa balançoire, avec son ours en peluche dans les bras. Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait être seul, non. C'était les autres enfants qui le fuyaient. Le petit garçon serra son ours en peluche plus fort contre lui et se mit à pleurer. Tout doucement. Comme à chaque fois. " Pourquoi suis-je le seul à être un monstre ? ", se demanda-t-il en sanglotant.

Soudain, quelque chose heurta sa cheville. Il se pencha pour voir ce que c'était. Là, à ses pieds, une pelote de laine bleue venait de faire son apparition. Le petit garçon se demanda ce qu'il devait en faire lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

- Hey toi ! Rends-moi ma pelote !

Le petit garçon releva la tête et constata que la voix était celle d'une petite fille qui se tenait à quelques pas de la balançoire. Elle devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient ramenés en une épaisse queue-de-cheval sur le dessus de sa tête. Elle portait un T-shirt et un short noirs et son dos était recouvrer par un long tissu gris élimé. L'écharpe faite du même tissu que sa cape et qu'elle avait enroulée autour de son cou était trop grande pour elle et traînait sur le sol poussiéreux. Mais ce qui troublait le plus le petit garçon, c'était les grands yeux d'un bleu de glace de la fillette fixés sur lui.

- Rends-moi ma pelote ! répéta la fillette.

Le petit garçon allait s'exécuter lorsqu'il remarqua que ses yeux étaient encore pleins de larmes. Il les essuya alors du dos de sa main. La petite fille s'approcha de lui et lui demanda d'un ton inquiet :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Pourquoi tu restes ? demanda le petit garçon.

- Parce que tu as ma pelote, répondit la petite fille. Alors tu vas me dire pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Tu ne sais donc pas qui je suis ? demanda le petit garçon, étonné que la fillette ne fuie pas, comme les autres enfants.

- Non, dit la petite fille. Je devrais ?

- Tout le monde me connait ici ... répondit le petit garçon, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

- Je viens juste d'arriver alors c'est normal que je ne sache pas qui tu es, lui dit la petite fille. Je m'appelle Shineko et je viens du village caché des nuages. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Gaara, répondit le petit garçon.

- Gaara ? C'est un joli nom. Alors, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Parce que je suis tout seul, répondit Gaara. Les autres enfants ne veulent pas jouer avec moi. D'habitude, ils ne veulent même pas m'approcher. Mais toi, tu restes avec moi sans t'enfuir.

Tout à coup, un des enfants qui jouait au football courut vers la balançoire. Il s'arrêta à bonne distance de Gaara et Shineko et cria à cette dernière :

- Hey ! T'es folle ! Faut pas rester là ! Gaara va te tuer !

- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? lui demanda Shineko.

- Parce que c'est un monstre ! lui répondit le jeune garçon.

" Oh non ... se dit Gaara en regardant Shineko, effrayé. Maintenant, elle aussi va avoir peur de moi ... ".

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas gentil, de dire du mal des gens ! lui cria Shineko. Va-t'en !

Le jeune garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il lança un " Je t'aurais prévenue ! " avant de partir en courant rejoindre ses amis. De nouveau seuls, Gaara demanda :

- Maintenant que tu sais que je suis ... un ... un monstre ... tu vas t'enfuir, toi aussi ...?

- Bah je vais pas m'enfuir alors que tu as ma pelote de laine.

Shineko ramassa la pelote de laine bleue et la rangea dans le sac en toile qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

- Moi aussi, je suis toute seule depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Si tu veux, on peux aller jouer ensemble.

Gaara n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non seulement, cette fille osait rester avec lui mais en plus, elle voulait jouer avec lui !

- Ce ... C'est vrai ? dit Gaara, un grand sourire s'affichant sur son visage. Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

- Oui, répondit Shineko. Sauf si tu préfères rester assis sur ta balançoire.

- Non, je viens !

- Très bien, dit Shineko en souriant. Alors on va jouer à cache-cache. Et comme je ne connais pas les cachettes de ce village, c'est toi qui va te cacher en premier, d'accord ?

- D'accord ! dit Gaara.

- Je compte jusqu'à dix !

Dès que Shineko eut le dos tourné, Gaara partit en courant. Il se cacha derrière un mur et attendit. Shineko ne mit pas longtemps du tout à le trouver.

- C'est ça, ta cachette ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Elle est pas terrible.

- Je sais, mais je ... je ... tenta de s'excuser Gaara.

Voyant que son nouveau compagnon de jeu était mal à l'aise, Shineko ajouta :

- C'est pas grave. Si tu n'es pas très fort à cache-cache, on va jouer à autre chose. A quoi tu préfères jouer ?

- Je ne joue jamais ... répondit Gaara d'un air désolé. Je suis toujours tout seul ...

- Moi aussi, je devais toujours m'amuser toute seule chez moi, dit Shineko.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Gaara.

- C'est une longue histoire ...

- J'aime bien les histoires, dit Gaara. Raconte-moi.

Shineko et Gaara s'assirent contre le mur d'une maison. Shineko fouilla dans son sac et en sortit deux biscuits tout ronds.

- Tu en veux un ? demanda-t-elle à Gaara en lui tendant un des deux biscuits.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Gaara.

- Bah, des cookies ! dit Shineko, surprise que Gaara ignore l'existence de cette merveilleuse pâtisserie. Ça se mange, tu sais. Alors, tu veux goûter ?

Gaara prit le cookie qu'on lui tendait et croqua dedans. Le biscuit fondit instantanément dans sa bouche. Les pépites de chocolat libérèrent leur saveur douce-amère. La pâte était sucrée, croquante sur les bords et moelleuse au milieu.

- C'est délicieux ! s'exclama Gaara. Je n'avais encore jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon !

- J'en ai d'autres si tu veux. Ma mère disait toujours que les cookies étaient comme des petits morceaux de bonheur à partager.

- " Disait " ? répéta Gaara, étonné que la fillette parle de sa mère au passé. Elle n'est plus de cet avis, maintenant ?

Soudain, le visage de Shineko s'assombrit et Gaara eut peur de l'avoir blessée.

- Ma mère est morte à présent, dit Shineko avec tristesse. Si je me suis enfuie de mon village, c'est parce que des ninjas ont tué ma famille ...

Gaara fut choqué par cette révélation.

- Mais ... pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce que moi aussi, je suis un monstre ... répondit Shineko.

- Un ... un monstre ? s'exclama Gaara, de plus en plus surpris.

- Oui, un monstre. Ou plutôt ce qu'on appelle un jinchûriki. Le monstre que j'héberge en moi se nomme Nibi no Bakeneko. Dans mon village, les gens me fuyaient. Je leur faisais peur. Les autres enfants ne voulaient pas jouer avec moi, donc je passais mes journées toute seule. Heureusement, ma mère et mon père étaient là pour veiller sur moi. Ils étaient tous les deux maîtres des malédictions et m'ont enseigné quelques techniques. J'avais aussi un petit frère, âgé de six mois. Parfois, je pouvais le tenir dans mes bras et lui donner son biberon. Je jouais aussi avec lui lorsque j'en avais assez de la solitude. Mes parents nous aimaient beaucoup, mon frère et moi. Et puis un jour, le chef du village a décidé que je devais rester enfermée car j'étais trop dangereuse. C'est vrai que parfois, j'ai du mal à contrôler mes émotions et alors, je peux faire de graves bêtises ; mais je ne voulais pas être emprisonnée ! Mes parents refusaient aussi de me séquestrer. Alors, le chef du village les a tués devant mes yeux. Chaque fois qu'il en tuait un, il me demandait de le suivre pour qu'on m'enferme. Et chaque fois que je répondais non, il tuait le suivant. D'abord mon père, puis mon petit frère innocent et enfin ma mère. Et à la fin, il m'a emmenée de force avec lui, en me disant que c'était de ma faute si ma famille était morte. Je crois que ça a été le pire jour de toute ma vie ...

Après cette dernière phrase, des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de Shineko.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda Gaara, inquiet.

- Oui, j'ai mal là ... lui répondit Shineko en agrippant le tissu de son T-shirt à l'endroit de son cœur.

- Moi aussi, j'ai mal là, dit Gaara. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance. Mon père est toujours vivant mais il ne m'aime pas. Il n'y a que mon oncle qui s'occupe de moi. Et il m'a dit que ce qui pouvait soigner les blessures du cœur, c'était l'amour. Tu sais où en trouver ?

- Oui ... dit Shineko.

- Et où ça ? s'exclama Gaara, enthousiaste. On pourrait peut-être aller en chercher tous les deux !

Shineko s'avança alors vers Gaara et l'entoura de ses bras. Gaara, très surpris par son geste, voulut se dégager mais Shineko l'en empêcha.

- On peut recevoir de l'amour par sa famille mais aussi par ses amis, lui dit-elle. Et pour se montrer qu'ils s'aiment, les amis se prennent dans les bras, comme ça. Tu veux bien être mon ami, Gaara ?

- O ... oui ... murmura Gaara en fermant les yeux.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de Shineko entrer dans son corps. Et cette étrange chaleur apaisait un peu la douleur de son cœur. " C'est donc ça, l'amour ? pensa Gaara. C'est drôlement bien ... Et j'ai enfin une amie ! ".

Lorsque Gaara rentra chez lui, il raconta tout à Yashamaru, qui l'écouta avec attention. " Il a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprend, songea Yashamaru. Cependant, cette fillette ne devrait pas rester ici très longtemps si elle est un réceptacle ... ".

Le lendemain matin, Gaara partit en ville pour chercher Shineko. Cependant, il avait beau parcourir toutes les rues, il n'y avait nulle trace de la fillette. " Ça alors, ou peut-elle bien être ? se demanda Gaara. Je suis pourtant sûr d'avoir fouillé partout ... Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un rêve ... ". Gaara s'assit alors sur la balançoire et attendit. Il était midi passé lorsque Shineko pointa le bout de son nez.

- Shineko ! s'exclama Gaara. Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherchée partout !

- J'étais dans ma cachette et je dormais. J'ai du mal à m'endormir la nuit à cause de la nature de mon bijû, alors je me réveille tard dans la journée. Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, tu as dû t'inquiéter.

- Tu as de la chance de pouvoir dormir, dit Gaara. Moi, je ne peux pas m'endormir, sinon le monstre qui sommeille en moi va se libérer.

- Alors c'est pour ça que le tour de tes yeux est tout noir ! en déduisit Shineko. Ça doit être horrible de ne pas pouvoir dormir ! Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer où j'habite. Comme ça, tu pourras venir quand tu veux, même la nuit !

Shineko avait élu domicile dans une ancienne petite cabane en bois près de l'entrée du village. A l'intérieur, il y avait juste la place pour deux enfants comme eux. Dans un coin, un tas de chiffons servait de lit à Shineko. A côté des chiffons, il y avait un sac en toile, plus gros que celui que la petite fille portait avec elle. Shineko ouvrit le sac et en sortit des cookies. Elle en donna un à Gaara et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le tas de chiffons à côté d'elle.

- C'est pas très joli, mais c'est chez moi, dit Shineko en mordant dans son cookie.

- Tu pourrais venir habiter chez moi, lui proposa Gaara. Je suis sûr que Yashamaru (c'est mon oncle) serait d'accord. Il y a aussi mon grand frère et ma grande sœur qui habitent avec moi. Mais eux, ils ont peur de moi, alors je ne les voie presque jamais.

- Non, c'est bon, je ne veux pas vous encombrer, dit Shineko en souriant. Je suis bien ici. Et puis si je veux m'en aller, je peux le faire quand je veux.

- Tu vas partir ? s'écria Gaara sur un ton apeuré.

- Non, car je me suis trouvé un ami : toi, le rassura Shineko. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si je veux avoir une maison plus grande, je peux partir de cette cabane miteuse sans problèmes.

- Ouf ! soupira Gaara. Dis, Shineko ...

- Oui, Gaara ?

- Tu veux bien ... me prendre encore dans tes bras ? J'ai eu mal à mon cœur cette nuit et j'ai besoin d'un peu d'amour pour le soigner ...

Shineko le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Comme Gaara ne lui rendait pas son étreinte, elle lui demanda tout doucement :

- Gaara ...? Moi aussi, j'ai mal à mon cœur. Et je sais que les amis guérissent cette douleur. Est-ce que tu es mon ami ?

- Oui, lui répondit Gaara.

- Alors ça va mieux, dit Shineko. Tant que tu seras mon ami, je n'aurai plus mal ...


	2. Je serai kazekage !

**Chapitre 2 : Je serai kazekage !**

Les jours passaient et les deux amis étaient de plus en plus proches. Ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion de se retrouver pour jouer, se baigner dans l'oasis au centre du village, ou tout simplement rester assis à parler. Et chacun aimait être en compagnie de l'autre car il avait enfin quelqu'un à qui se confier, quelqu'un ... qui l'aimait. Un jour, Shineko arriva vers Gaara, toute contente.

- Regarde ce que j'ai fait hier soir ! s'exclama-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac.

Elle en sortit une petite poupée articulée en bois. A vrai dire, elle ressemblait plutôt à un pantin, mais sans ficelles. Mais sa particularité était surtout sa tête, qui était celle d'un chat. Shineko donna la poupée à Gaara.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda ce dernier.

- C'est une poupée très spéciale, lui expliqua Shineko. Je l'ai remplie de mon chakra selon un rituel particulier que ma mère m'a enseigné. A présent, c'est comme si la poupée était vivante. Je te la donne, Gaara. Mais promets-moi d'y faire très attention car elle représente mon cœur.

- Pourquoi me donnes-tu quelque chose d'aussi précieux ? la questionna Gaara.

- Parce que tu es le seul ami que j'aie, Gaara, lui répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire plein de chaleur. Et comme ça, lorsque je serai absente et que tu auras mal au cœur, tu n'auras qu'à serrer cette poupée contre toi pour qu'elle te guérisse.

- Merci ... Shineko ...

Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur le visage de Gaara. Pas un de ces sourires qu'il faisait lorsqu'il jouait avec elle, mais un sourire vraiment heureux. Le premier qu'il lui adressait. Shineko le prit dans ses bras. Gaara se laissa faire, sans la serrer en retour, comme à chaque fois. Puis, lorsqu'elle le lâcha, il glissa la poupée sous son écharpe avant de partir jouer avec son amie. Aujourd'hui, Shineko avait décidé qu'ils joueraient aux ninjas. Chaque fois qu'ils y jouaient, la petite fille prenait tellement son rôle au sérieux que Gaara finit par lui demander :

- Dis, Shineko, pourquoi en fais-tu toujours autant chaque fois que nous jouons aux ninjas ?

- Parce que lorsque je serai une vraie kunoichi, je ferai tout pour devenir kazekage, lui répondit fièrement Shineko.

- Mais tu ne pourras jamais être kazekage, lui fit remarquer Gaara. Tu es une jinchûriki, personne ne voudra de toi à ce poste.

- Si tu as envie de te répéter toute ta vie que tu es un monstre, c'est ton choix. Mais ne me met pas dans le même sac ! lui rétorqua assez durement Shineko.

- Euh ... je ... bégaya Gaara, conscient d'avoir blessé son amie.

Shineko, voyant l'air désolé de Gaara, s'approcha de lui, lui passa la main dans les cheveux et ajouta d'une voix plus douce :

- Tu sais, Gaara, ce n'est pas en te rabaissant continuellement que tu vas arriver à quoi que ce soit dans la vie. Si les gens te rejettent pour des raisons stupides, alors fais en sorte de leur prouver qu'ils ont tort et que tu vaux bien plus que ce qu'ils voient de toi.

Des étoiles brillèrent dans les yeux du petit garçon aux cheveux grenat. Il admirait la ténacité de Shineko, qui la poussait à ne jamais abandonner, quelle que soit l'image que les gens avaient d'elle.

- Et pourquoi souhaites-tu tant devenir kazekage ? demanda Gaara à son amie.

- C'est assez difficile à expliquer, répondit Shineko. Je déteste la guerre car c'est un peu à cause d'elle que mes parents sont morts.

- Mais tes parents ont été tués par des shinobi qui voulaient t'enfermer, pas à cause de la guerre, fit remarquer Gaara.

- Peut-être, concéda Shineko. Mais si ils voulaient m'enfermer, c'est parce qu'ils ne me considéraient que comme une vulgaire arme de destruction. C'est ainsi que les shinobi voient les jinchûriki. Pour eux, nous ne sommes rien de plus qu'une puissante force de frappe destinée à détruire. C'est pour ça je les déteste tant, eux et leurs stupides guerres !

- Pourquoi veux-tu devenir ninja si tu détestes ceux qui le sont déjà ? demanda Gaara, intrigué.

- Si je veux être reconnue par des ninjas, il faut que je sois moi-même une ninja, répondit Shineko. Et pour mener à bien mon projet, il faut que je sois la plus puissante des ninjas.

- Quel est ton projet ?

- Lorsque je serai kazekage, je signerai des traités de paix avec les autres pays, expliqua Shineko. Je ferai tout pour stopper les guerres, à commencer par réduire petit à petit le nombre de shinobi formés. Si il n'y a plus de shinobi, alors il n'y aura plus de guerres. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Si, bien sûr ! dit Gaara.

- Et toi, Gaara, as-tu un rêve à accomplir ?

- Je n'en ai jamais eu ... Mais à présent, je vais devenir un shinobi très fort pour pouvoir t'aider à amener la paix dans le monde !

- Avec toi à mes côtés, je suis sûre de réussir ! s'exclama Shineko. En attendant, il se fait tard. Ton oncle doit t'attendre pour le dîner. On se retrouve sur le toit après ?

- D'accord ! dit Gaara.

Depuis quelques semaines, ils avaient pris l'habitude de passer une bonne partie de la nuit ensemble car Shineko avait du mal à s'endormir. Ils s'asseyaient alors sur le toit de la maison de Gaara pour regarder les étoiles. Puis, lorsque Shineko commençait à se sentir fatiguée, ils allaient se terrer dans la petite cabane à l'entrée du village. Shineko commençait alors à chanter.

- C'est une berceuse que me chantait ma mère lorsque je n'arrivais pas à dormir, avait-elle expliqué à Gaara. Lorsque je la chante, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est là, tout près de moi, et ça me réchauffe le cœur ...

- Alors ... tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour ... pour guérir ton cœur ? s'était inquiété Gaara.

- Bien sûr que si, gros nigaud ! lui avait répondu Shineko en souriant. Ma mère n'est pas vraiment là alors que toi, oui.

- Tu veux bien continuer à chanter ... s'il te plait ? avait alors demandé timidement Gaara.

Shineko avait alors poursuivit son interminable chant. Et chaque nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble, elle chantait jusqu'à sombrer dans un profond sommeil. D'habitude, Gaara restait près d'elle jusqu'au petit matin. Or cette nuit, il avait décidé d'aller se promener dans les rues du village caché de Suna. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, un ivrogne le bouscula.

- Fais attention, sale mio ...! commença l'homme.

Puis il se rendit compte à qui il avait affaire et son regard se rempli d'effroi.

- Oh ...! Tu es ... bégaya-t-il.

" Encore ... le même regard, songea Gaara en repensant aux regards des habitants de Suna. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? ". Quelques secondes plus tard, des cris retentirent alors que Gaara s'éloignait du corps sans vie de l'ivrogne.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ...? cria quelqu'un.

- C'est Gaara ! lui répondit-on.

- Mais ... il est mort ! hurla quelqu'un en s'approchant de l'homme étendu par-terre.

Un peu plus loin, Gaara croisa son père, adossé à un arbre. Le petit garçon aux cheveux grenat le regarda et l'appela doucement ; mais tout ce qu'il reçut en retour, ce fut un regard rempli de haine. Gaara partit alors s'exiler sur la terrasse d'une maison du village. C'est là que son oncle avait tenté de le tuer. Et avait trouvé la mort dans cette tentative de meurtre.

Depuis cette nuit, Gaara n'a plus jamais été le même. Il ne souriait plus et se renfermait sur lui-même ; il en avait même oublié la seule amie qu'il avait. " Shineko avait tort, pensait-il. Quoi que je fasse, on me déteste toujours plus. Pourquoi faire des efforts pour les autres alors qu'on peut faire tellement pour soi-même ? ". C'est ainsi que Gaara s'éloigna peu à peu de Shineko, dont le souvenir ne tarda pas à sombrer dans l'oubli. Jusqu'à ce jour où tout bascula ...


	3. Chapitre intermédiaire Gaara et l'amour

Chapitre intermédiaire : Gaara et l'amour

Gaara, perdu dans ses pensées, cheminait vers la salle de bain. Cela peut vous paraître étrange car dans ce manga, on ne voit jamais les personnages aller se doucher (et surtout pas Gaara car le sable et l'eau ne font pas bon ménage). Mais toujours est-il que Gaara ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Et là, surprise ! Il vit Temari en train d'embrasser le miroir !

_ Que fais-tu, Temari ?

_ Hein ? Euh ... Un ... un truc de grands, tu peux pas comprendre, bégaya Temari, très surprise.

_ Je suis grand, rétorqua Gaara.

_ Oui, mais ça, tu ne peux pas le comprendre. C'est ... un truc de fille ...

_ Explique quand même, insista Gaara en fronçant ses arcades sourcilières.

Face à ce ton menaçant, Temari ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que répondre.

_ Bon d'accord, mais c'est vraiment stupide. En fait, j'embrassais le miroir pour m'entraîner à embrasser les garçons sur la bouche.

Les joues de Temari se teintèrent de rose.

_ Et ... à quoi ça sert ? demanda Gaara.

_ De quoi ? Embrasser le miroir ? dit Temari.

_ Non, fit Gaara. Embrasser les garçons ?

" Mais il faut vraiment refaire toute son éducation ! ", songea Temari, affligée.

_ Eh bien, une fille et un garçon s'embrassent sur la bouche pour se montrer qu'ils s'aiment, expliqua Temari.

_ Ah ...

_ Oui, mais il y des tas d'autres façons de ... continua Temari.

Cependant, elle s'arrêta car Gaara était parti. " Est-ce qu'un jour, j'arriverai à comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête ? ", se demanda-t-elle.

Gaara marchait dans les couloirs, tournant et retournant une foule de pensées dans sa tête, dont une qui revenait sans cesse : " Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? ".

Après s'être entraînés toute la journée au combat, l'heure du couché fut rapidement venue pour les genin de Suna, qui allèrent tous rapidement au lit. Tous ? Non, pas tous car deux jeunes shinobi veillaient encore ...

Comme chaque nuit, Gaara ne dormait pas. Ce soir, il était resté silencieusement assis contre le mur du couloir qui menait aux chambres. Il contemplait la poupée de bois en forme de chat qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Elle lui rappelait un vague souvenir, qu'il étouffait aussitôt. Gaara ne voulait pas perdre son temps à songer au passé. Pourtant, cette poupée avait de l'importance pour lui, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. Peut-être qu'elle avait un rapport avec cet '' amour '' qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps. Mais il avait beau tourner et retourner la poupée, l'observer sous toutes les coutures, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'était l'amour, ni à quoi ça servait d'avoir un cœur. Soudain, des voix se firent entendre. Elle venaient de dehors. Gaara se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Appuyé sur le rebord, il ne manqua rien de l'étrange scène qui se déroulait dans la rue.

_ Mais enfin, Ayumi ... commença Kankurô

_ Je t'ai dit que non, abruti ! répondit cette dernière, en colère. Ça ne t'a pas suffit, que je te le dise ce matin ? Il faut que tu me le demande encore maintenant !

_ Tu ... tu es sûre que ...

_ C'est quoi le mot que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase " Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi " ?

La jeune fille voulut repartir mais Kankurô la prit dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa brusquement et le gifla avant de partir en courant.

_ T'es vraiment qu'un crétin ! lui lança-t-elle avant de disparaître au coin de la rue.

Kankurô resta un bon moment planté au milieu de la rue en frottant sa joue meurtrie avant de se décider à rentrer. Gaara, quant à lui, se sortit du rebord de la fenêtre et se rassit au pied du mur. Il avait toujours la poupée de bois à la main lorsque Kankurô débarqua brusquement dans la chambre. Gaara eut juste le temps de remettre le cœur de Shineko dans sa veste avant que son frère ne le voie.

_ Kankurô ! T'p'rrait faire moins d'bruit qu'nd tu rentres ! grogna Temari d'une voix ensommeillée en jetant son oreiller sur Kankurô lorsque ce dernier passa devant sa chambre.

L'oreiller s'écrasa mollement contre la jambe du jeune ninja.

_ Désolé, dit ce dernier. Je suis un peu énervé ...

_ Ouais ben vas t'énerver plus loin ! lui lança Temari. Y'en a qui veulent dormir !

_ C'est à cause de cette fille ? demanda Gaara.

_ Comment tu sais que ... ? s'étonna d'abord Kankurô, avant de remarquer la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Ah ! T'as tout vu alors !

_ En effet, dit Gaara. J'ai aussi vu que tu avais essayé une technique de taijutsu contre elle. Pas très efficace, si tu veux mon avis. Tu m'as déçu ...

_ Une quoi ? s'étonna Kankurô. Mais je ne l'ai pas attaquée ! Où es-tu allé chercher ça ?

_ Lorsque tu l'as enserrée avec tes bras, c'était bien pour lui broyer les os car elle t'avait manqué de respect, non ?

_ Mais pas du tout ! Je voulais juste lui faire un câlin !

_ Un quoi ? demanda Gaara, intrigué.

_ Bon, c'est pas fini, ce boucan ? cria Temari en sortant de sa chambre. Je dois vous le dire en quelle langue pour que vous compreniez ? Je - veux - DORMIR !

_ D'accord Temari, calme-toi ! lui dit Kankurô. On va continuer notre conversation dehors, glissa-t-il à Gaara.

Arrivés sur le toit de la maison ...

_ Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un câlin alors ? demanda Kankurô à Gaara.

_ Non.

_ Tu vois, Gaara, quand on aime une personne, on a envie de la garder près de nous pour toujours. Alors on la prend dans ses bras pour lui montrer à quel point on a envie qu'elle reste avec nous.

Ces paroles réveillèrent un lointain souvenir dans l'esprit de Gaara. Cependant, ce souvenir flou disparut très vite pour laisser la place à un certain agacement.

_ L'amour, toujours l'amour, mais vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche ! s'énerva Gaara. Moi, personne ne m'aime à part moi et je ne me porte pas plus mal !

_ Ça, c'est toi qui le dit ... marmonna Kankurô.

_ Tu disais ?

_ Non, non, rien du tout ...


	4. L'examen des chunin

**Chapitre 3 : L'examen des chunin**

_Petit mot de l'auteur : Puisque vous lisez cette fan fiction, j'en déduis que vous connaissez déjà l'histoire que raconte le manga Naruto. Nous pouvons donc procéder à une avance rapide jusqu'aux présélections des candidats au grade de chunin ( *bruit de bande vidéo qui défile à toute vitesse* ). Et plus précisément au combat qui oppose Gaara à Rock Lee ..._

Le combat était déjà bien avancé et Lee semblait prendre l'avantage depuis qu'il avait ouvert ses portes de chakra. Il était de plus en plus rapide et créait dans l'armure de sable de Gaara des failles de plus en plus importantes. Depuis un certain temps, Lee avait remarqué que Gaara protégeait avec le plus grand soin le centre de sa poitrine. " Ce doit être son point faible, se dit Lee. C'est là que je dois frapper ! ". Joignant le geste à la pensée, Rock Lee frappa le jeune genin des sables à la poitrine avec une violence inouïe.

- LA FLEUR DE LOTUS VERSO !

Un craquement étrange se fit alors entendre, comme si Lee avait cassé ... du bois ? " Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? Serait-il aussi fait de bois ? ", se demanda Lee, étonné. Gaara atterrit durement quelques mètres plus loin. Dans sa chute, il avait fait tomber quelque chose de sa veste. Rock Lee s'en approcha. Les traits de son visage marquèrent l'incompréhension lorsqu'il identifia l'objet.

" Une poupée en bois ...? ", se dit-il.

" Pourquoi Gaara est-il en possession d'un tel objet ? ", s'interrogea Kankurô, qui venait juste de voir la poupée.

Cette dernière était assez amochée. Le coup de pied de Lee avait à moitié fendu son corps de bois et certaines de ses articulations peinaient à tenir en place. Lorsque Gaara se redressa et vit la poupée, un vague souvenir remonta à la surface de sa conscience, lui causant une douloureuse migraine. Soudain, la poupée commença à trembler. Ses contours se nimbèrent d'une fine couche de chakra bleuté qui grossissait de plus en plus et la poupée lévita à environ un mètre du sol.

" Cette poupée contient une immense quantité de chakra, pensa Neiji, qui avait activé ses biakugan. Cela n'augure rien de bon ... "

" Cet artefact me rappelle quelque chose ... songea Temari. J'espère que ce n'est pas ... mais si ! "

- Hey, toi ! cria-t-elle à Rock Lee. Cours !

- Hein ? fit Lee, surpris par l'intervention de la jeune fille.

- Cours ! Sinon, tu vas mourir ! hurla Temari.

A peine eut-elle dit ces mots que le flux de chakra bleu autour de la poupée s'intensifia et se transforma en une myriade de chats de chakra qui déferla en direction de Rock Lee. Ce dernier tenta de fuir mais trop tard : l'armée de chats était déjà sur lui. Dans un horrible bruit de crissements et de feulements, les chats de chakra entourèrent Lee. Ils lui firent subir mille tourments, le griffant de toutes parts, brûlant sa peau, le secouant dans tous les sens. Puis la nuée de chats de chakra disparut, laissant le pauvre Lee retomber lourdement à terre. L'équipe médicale se précipita sur lui, craignant le pire. Gaara, quant à lui, se releva lentement, encore sous le choc de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il ramassa la poupée en forme de chat et alla rejoindre Kankurô et Temari dans les gradins.

- Bon retour, Gaara, lui dit Temari.

- C'était quoi, cette chose ? demanda Kankurô à Gaara.

- Rien du tout, répondit Gaara sans même se tourner vers lui.

- Comment ça, rien du tout ? s'exclama Kankurô. J'ai bien vu ce qui est arrivé à ce type et ...

Mais face au regard meurtrier que lui lança Gaara, le jeune marionnettiste préféra ne pas insister d'avantage. Il se tourna alors vers sa grande sœur pour la questionner. Cette dernière répondit :

- Il me semble avoir déjà entendu parler de ce genre d'objet. On appelle ces poupées les " cœurs de nuages " car leur technique de fabrication a été créée par une kunoichi maître des malédictions de Kumogakure no Sato. Il s'agit d'une poupée en bois que l'on charge avec un peu de chakra. D'ordinaire, les filles qui maîtrisent cette technique offrent la poupée à l'élu de leur cœur pour lui montrer leur amour et lui porter bonheur. Mais si par malheur le garçon casse la poupée, c'est comme si il brisait le cœur de la fille qui le lui avait confié. A ce moment-là, le chakra contenu dans la poupée inflige des blessures à celui qui a cassé la poupée. Cependant, ce ne sont que de légères égratignures car d'ordinaire, ces poupées contiennent très peu de chakra. Or la poupée que Gaara a en sa possession contient une quantité anormalement élevée de chakra. Ce n'est pas un cœur de nuages comme les autres ...

- Alors selon toi, une fille du village caché des nuages aurait offert cette poupée à Gaara pour lui montrer son amour ? dit Kankurô. Ça ne tient pas debout !

- Au contraire, c'est évident, répliqua Temari. Et je pense savoir qui a donné cette poupée à Gaara ...

Les combats suivants se passèrent sans encombre et un mois plus tard, l'examen final pour la sélection des chunin eut lieu.

_Petit mot de l'auteur : Encore une fois, inutile de rappeler le déroulement des combats de l'épreuve de sélection des chunin car ils ne sont pas modifiés dans ma fan fiction. Nous passerons donc directement à la course poursuite entre Gaara et les genin de Konoha, et plus particulièrement au moment où Gaara libère complètement Shukaku ..._

- Mon Dieu ... murmura Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- L'ennemi ne se défend pas mal non plus ! dit Gama Kitchi en déglutissant.

" Il y est parvenu ... ", pensa Temari avant de fuir loin de la zone de combat.

A présent, ce n'était plus Gaara mais Ichibi lui-même qui se tenait au milieu des arbres, plus énorme et terrifiant que jamais. Il emprisonna alors Naruto dans un sarcophage de sable en disant d'une voix caverneuse :

- Impensable ! Dire que, forme après forme, tu m'as poussé dans mes derniers retranchements ... Hélas, les jeux s'arrêtent ici, pour toi.

Heureusement, juste au moment où Ichibi refermait son sarcophage de sable sur Naruto, ce dernier parvint à invoquer Gama Bunta et à le convaincre (grâce à l'intervention non négligeable de Gama Kitchi) de combattre le démon tanuki avec lui. La bataille pouvait commencer ...

Plus loin dans la forêt, au centre d'une clairière ...

- Ah ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, Kankurô ! Où étais-tu passé ?

- Désolé, Temari, répondit Kankurô. J'ai été retardé par un genin de Konoha. Il m'avait attaqué avec ses insectes mais j'ai réussi à m'en libérer. Il m'en a fait voir, ce crétin ...

- Et dis-toi bien que son pote va t'en faire voir encore plus !

Kankurô se retourna pour voir d'où venait la voix et se retrouva face à Shikamaru.

- Toi ... dit Temari entre ses dents.

Le marionnettiste et sa sœur tentèrent de bouger mais constatèrent très vite qu'ils étaient sous l'emprise de la manipulation des ombres de Shikamaru. Ce dernier leur dit :

- Et maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de me dire où se trouve votre coéquipier.

- Et pourquoi on ferait ça ? dit Kankurô d'un ton menaçant.

- Tout simplement parce que vous êtes sous mon contrôle et que je ne vous lâcherai pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce que je demande, répondit calmement Shikamaru.

- Tu vas ... commença Temari.

Elle fut brusquement interrompu par un grondement sourd. La terre trembla par à-coups, ce qui obligea Shikamaru à libérer les deux genin de Suna.

- Oh non ... murmura Temari.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Shikamaru.


	5. Tu n'es plus seule

**Chapitre 4 : Tu n'es plus seule**

- Oh non ... murmura Temari.

- Quoi ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Shikamaru.

- ' Faut pas rester là ! cria Temari en courant vers les buissons.

" Quelle mouche l'a piquée ? ", se demanda Shikamaru en suivant Temari.

- Hey ! Attendez-moi ! s'exclama Kankurô.

Malheureusement, le jeune shinobi n'eut pas le temps de se cacher. Une voix si monstrueuse qu'elle fit trembler les pierres retentit.

- KANKUROOOOOO !

Il s'en fallu de peu pour que le pauvre Kankurô mouille son pantalon. Il était terrifié et tremblait tant qu'on l'aurait cru au stade terminal de Parkinson. Son visage était livide et des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos.

- O ... ou ... oui ... ? fit-il d'une minuscule voix en se retournant lentement.

Ce qu'il vit le terrifia encore plus. Il était face à un gigantesque chat dont le pelage semblait fait de flammes bleues : c'était Nibi no Bakeneko. Les yeux blancs et froids du démon se fixèrent sur Kankurô.

- DIS-MOI OU EST GAARA, demanda Nibi.

- Eh bé euh ... wgzx blgadfzzz ... fut tout ce que Kankurô parvint à articuler.

Nibi éclata d'un rire aussi mélodieux qu'un glissement de terrain.

- AURAIS-TU PEUR DE MOI ?

- Wgzzz vouii hihiiii, bafouilla Kankurô en tentant de sourire et de pleurer en même temps.

- ARTICULE MIEUX ! TU ME FAIS PERDRE MON TEMPS ET DIEU SEUL SAIT COMBIEN J'AI HORREUR DE PERDRE MON TEMPS ! s'énerva Nibi. JE TE LE DEMANDE UNE DERNIERE FOIS : OU EST GAARA ?

- Il est là-bas, couina Kankurô d'une voix suraigüe en montrant le chemin d'un doigt tremblant.

- A LA BONNE HEURE ! dit Nibi.

Le démon s'élança dans la direction que lui avait indiqué Kankurô. Lorsque Nibi fut parti, le jeune shinobi s'écroula. Temari se précipita vers lui et plaça la tête de son frère sur ses genoux.

- Kankurô ! appela-t-elle. Tout va bien ?

- Aaah ... Attends-moi, Maman ... Ton fils vient te rejoindre ! dit Kankurô en arborant un sourire béat.

- Kankurôôô ! Reste avec noooooouuuus ! hurla Temari en le secouant.

- C'était quoi, ça ? cria Shikamaru à Temari.

Un peu plus loin, le combat titanesque entre le démon tanuki et l'immense grenouille se poursuivait. Alors que Gama Bunta allait tenter une attaque, ses sens aiguisés remarquèrent qu'une autre présence approchait de plus en plus vite. Il s'arrêta net, déclenchant un torrent de protestations de la part de Naruto.

- Hey Boss ! Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez comme ça ! Vous avez quand même pas peur ? Aller ! C'est pas en restant planté là que vous ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un énorme chat bleu bondit sur Ichibi en poussant un rugissement terrifiant. Ils atterrirent trente bons mètres plus loin, Ichibi sur le dos et Nibi sur lui. Le démon-chat planta ses griffes dans les bras sablonneux du tanuki géant et rugit :

- REVEILLE GAARA !

- HA HA HA, NIBI ! ricana Ihcibi, comme si il n'était pas conscient de sa position de faiblesse. CELA FAISAIT SI LONGTEMPS QUE NOUS N'AVIONS PAS COMBATTU !

En réponse, Nibi lui asséna un violent coup de patte en pleine face.

- REVEILLE GAARA **MAINTENANT** !

- PAS TANT QU'IL M'EST POSSIBLE D'ETRE A L'EXTERIEUR ! répondit Ichibi.

Nibi rugit alors de toutes ses forces en direction du spectre de Gaara, qui reposait sur le front d'Ichibi. Le spectre fut tant secoué qu'il finit par se réveiller. Ichibi hurla de désespoir. Le démon-chat se plaça sur le côté tandis que le corps du tanuki se transformait en sable que le vent éparpillait petit à petit. Le corps de Nibi se mit à trembler puis rapetissa à vue d'oeil, jusqu'à être caché par les arbres. Gaara atterrit au beau milieu de la (grande) clairière fraichement créée par cet affrontement titanesque.

Après le combat, Gama Bunta retourna d'où il venait. Naruto, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du combat, se précipita à la lisière des bois afin de voir où était Gaara. Soudain, il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit arriver Temari, Kankurô (qui s'était remi de sa récente entrevue avec Nibi) et Shikamaru.

- Ah ! Vous êtes là, vous ? s'écria Naruto.

- Parle plus fort, on t'entends pas ! lui proposa ironiquement Temari.

- VOUS ... commença Naruto avant de se recevoir un gros coup de poing sur la tête de la part de la kunoichi blonde.

- C'était ironique, gros débile !

- Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ! demanda à nouveau Shikamaru.

- Attends, je suis occupée ! lui répondit Temari, qui avait saisi Naruto par le col.

- Mais enfin, c'est dingue ! insista Shikamaru. Tout à l'heure, on a croisé un matou géant. Ensuite, il a parlé à Kankurô. Et maintenant, on arrive ici et il n'y a plus un seul arbre de l'autre côté de ceux-ci ! Alors une bonne fois pour toutes, j'aimerais ...

- Oh ! Gaara se relève ! s'exclama Kankurô.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le centre de la clairière. Gaara s'était en effet relevé avec difficulté et regardait de tous les côtés en se tenant la tête. Soudain, un mouvement. Si rapide que Gaara ne put voir que l'air se déformer avant d'être soulevé du sol. Il retomba violemment à terre plusieurs mètres en arrière. Son invisible agresseur lança une nouvelle offensive. Du sable sortit de l'énorme gourde que Gaara portait sur le dos et érigea rapidement des murs protecteurs autour du jeune shinobi. Au début, ils arrêtèrent les coups de l'agresseur. Mais les attaques de ce dernier se firent encore plus véloces et Gaara fut une nouvelle fois éjecté à plusieurs mètres. Cette fois-ci, l'agresseur décida de s'arrêter et les quatre shinobis cachés derrière les arbres, ainsi que Gaara, purent voir à quoi il ressemblait. Ou plutôt, à quoi **elle **ressemblait. En effet, c'était une jeune kunoichi qui se tenait là, en position pour attaquer. Sa longue chevelure noire était ramenée sur le dessus de son crâne en une énorme queue-de-cheval et une multitude de mèches de cheveux lui barraient le front. Elle portait un haut noir court et moulant et une large ceinture blanche entourait le dessous de sa poitrine et s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de son nombril. Une jupe élimée et asymétrique grise enserrait sa taille et lui descendait jusqu'à la cheville droite. Une longue écharpe de la même couleur, dont un bout flottait derrière elle, était enroulée autour de son cou. Ses avant-bras étaient cachés par de longs gants noirs qui s'arrêtaient à la première phalange de ses doigts fins. Elle portait le bandeau de Suna autour de son bras gauche.

Mais le plus effrayant chez elle, c'était surtout son regard d'un bleu de glace fixé sur Gaara et l'expression féroce qui tordait les traits de son joli visage. Soudain, elle trembla et une paire d'oreilles félines se dressa à la place de ses propres oreilles. Ses ongles s'allongèrent en griffes acérées, des vibrisses poussèrent sur ses joues et sa bouche entr'ouverte laissait voir des crocs pointus. Ses pupilles se fendirent comme celles d'un chat et une longue queue apparut dans son dos. A la place de ses pieds, il y avait à présent deux énormes pattes félines. Son visage tenait plus du chat que de l'humain. Naruto et Shikamaru regardaient la jeune fille, médusés. Lorsque Gaara se releva et qu'il aperçut la kunoichi brune, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Shi ... Shineko ? fit-il.

Comme si c'était un signal, la jeune fille s'élança vers Gaara et lui griffa violemment la joue. La puissance de son coup envoya encore Gaara valser. Cependant, le jeune garçon était plein de ressources et se releva en criant :

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! hurla Shineko en s'élançant à nouveau vers Gaara.

Cette fois-ci, une gangue de chakra bleu forma une grosse patte griffue autour de sa main droite. Shineko frappa de toutes ses forces la poitrine de Gaara avec cette nouvelle arme. Ce dernier fut propulsé à six bons mètres en arrière et s'écrasa contre un rocher. Avant qu'il ne retombe à terre, Shineko arriva sur lui à la vitesse de l'éclair et le plaqua contre le rocher. Gaara cracha du sang et parvint à articuler :

- Pourquoi ... tu fais ça ... ?

- Pourquoi ? répéta Shineko. Je vais te dire pourquoi : tu as brisé mon coeur, Gaara.

Plus loin, toujours cachés au même endroit, les quatre jeunes shinobis s'agitaient.

- Ils sont trop loin ! grogna Naruto. On n'entend rien de ce qu'ils disent !

- Et même pas moyen de s'approcher sans se faire repérer, râla Shikamaru.

- Roooh mais taisez-vous un peu ! les gronda Temari.

- On peut toujours essayer de lire sur leurs lèvres, proposa Kankurô.

- Eh ben fais-le, on te regarde ! lui dit Temari, énervée.

Du côté de Gaara et Shineko ...

- Non ... Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Gaara. C'est un ninja contre lequel je me suis battu qui l'a cassé !

- Mensonge ! gronda Shineko en enfonçant un peu plus ses griffes dans les bras de Gaara.

- C'est la vérité ! insista Gaara.

- Quand bien même ce serait vrai, tu m'as abandonnée alors que j'avais confiance en toi !

Gaara se figea.

- Lorsque tu as été trahi par tous, y compris par ton propre père, tu avais toujours quelqu'un à tes côtés, continua Shineko. J'étais à tes côtés ! Mais toi, tu m'as laissée seule. Et à présent, tu vas payer pour ça !

Shineko mordit profondément Gaara à l'épaule. Ce dernier hurla de douleur.

- ARRETE ! hurla Gaara de toutes ses forces. JE NE CESSERAI PAS D'EXISTER ! JE NE PEUX PAS DISPARAITRE ! POURQUOI TU FAIS CA ? POURQUOI ?

Shineko retira ses crocs de l'épaule de Gaara pour lui faire face. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et dit :

-Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ?

- Oui ! répondit Gaara.

Shineko approcha sa tête du jeune shinobi et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- C'est parce que je t'aime, Gaara.

Les yeux de Gaara s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Ainsi donc, après tout ce temps, quelqu'un lui disait enfin qu'il l'aimait. Cependant, Shineko coupa vite court à la magie de l'instant. Elle lâcha Gaara et recula en titubant.

- Mais toi, tu n'aimes que toi ! lui reprocha-t-elle. Tu n'aimes que toi et c'est pour ça que tu m'as laissée seule ! Tu m'as oubliée, comme si je n'avais jamais existé ! Et c'est affreux de se dire que personne, absolument personne n'a besoin de toi ... J'étais seule pendant toutes ces années. Seule. Toujours toute seule. Sans personne à qui me confier. Sans personne pour me consoler. Toute seule. Et ça fait mal. Si mal ...

Shineko tomba brusquement à genoux. Elle planta ses griffes dans sa poitrine, creusant de fins sillons rouges sur sa peau claire.

- Ça m'a rendue folle de douleur ! hurla-t-elle. Tu peux comprendre ça ! Et je veux que ça s'arrête ! Mais mon bijû m'empêche de me suicider. Alors tue-moi, puisque c'est ce que tu adores faire !

Gaara resta figé pendant de longues secondes. Il se remémora ce que lui avait dit Naruto à la fin de leur combat et une évidence lui vint alors à l'esprit. Il avança alors vers Shineko, s'agenouilla et ... la prit dans ses bras ! La surprise de Shineko fut telle que la jeune kunoichi ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un hoquet.

- Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Kankurô m'a dit que c'était comme ça qu'on montre à une personne qu'on tient à elle, lui murmura Gaara. Et je me rend enfin compte de toutes mes erreurs. Je t'ai laissée seule alors que moi-même je haïssais cette solitude. Ce Naruto avait raison. On ne devient pas plus fort en se battant pour soi, mais lorsqu'on a quelqu'un à protéger. Et depuis tout ce temps, j'avais ce quelqu'un tout près de moi. Oh, comme j'ai pu être stupide ... Me pardonneras-tu un jour ...?

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de Gaara. Shineko fut touchée par ces paroles. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant car elle s'était promis de ne pas oublier trop vite toute la haine qu'elle avait accumulée pendant les dernières années.

- Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle.

Une énorme quantité de chakra se déversa alors du corps de la jeune fille et les engloba, elle et Gaara, comme si la foudre les frappait à l'instant. Gaara hurla de douleur mais restait obstinément accroché à Shineko.

- Lâche-moi ! cria à nouveau Shineko.

- Non ! Je ne te lâcherai pas ! Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais ! répondit Gaara en resserrant son étreinte.

- Puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir me tuer, alors c'est moi qui prendrait ta vie, dit Shineko. Ainsi, tu seras bien obligé de me tuer pour sauver ta peau !

Sur ces paroles, elle lui envoya une nouvelle décharge de chakra bleu, plus puissante cette fois. Gaara résista tant bien que mal.

- Tue-moi ! hurla Shineko.

- Non ! répondit Gaara.

- Tue-moi !

- NON !

Chaque refus de Gaara était ponctué par une nouvelle décharge de chakra. Des plaies plus ou moins importantes commencèrent à s'ouvrit sur la peau claire du garçon du désert, qui hurlait sa douleur de plus en plus fort. A l'orée de la clairière, le petit groupe de shinobi paniquait.

- Mais il est fou, ce type ! s'exclama Naruto. Se prendre toutes ces décharges de chakras !

- Tu comprends vraiment rien ! le rabroua Temari. Quand on aime une personne, peu importe si elle nous crie dessus, nous insulte ou même nous blesse. On supportera tout ça sans broncher et on fera tout pour que cette personne n'ait plus jamais à le refaire.

- Oui, enfin, Gaara ne pourra pas subir très longtemps ce traitement, fit remarquer Shikamaru. Et cette nana non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ? demanda Kankurô.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais en plus de causer des dégâts considérables à Gaara, les décharges de chakra blessent aussi la fille, répondit Shikamaru.

En effet, de petits lambeaux de peau s'arrachaient aussi du corps de Shineko. Gaara, quant à lui, était à la limite de ses forces. Pourtant, il restait conscient et s'inquiéta même pour son amie.

- Sh ... Shineko ... dit-il, s'efforçant de surmonter sa douleur. Tu es en train de te blesser ... A ... arrête ...

- Non ! cria Shineko, lançant à nouveau une décharge de chakra.

Mais l'intensité de cette dernière et des autres qui suivirent baissa petit à petit. A présent, Shineko tremblait dans les bras de Gaara, épuisée. Elle se mit alors à pleurer doucement. Son corps reprit peu à peu forme humaine. Elle entoura alors le corps de Gaara de ses bras.

- Même si tu ne me pardonnes jamais, je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! dit Gaara à travers ses larmes. Demande-moi n'importe quoi ! Mais ne pleure plus s'il te plait ...

- Je ne veux plus ... être seule ... sanglota Shineko.

- Tu n'es plus seule, Shineko ... murmura Gaara. Tu n'es plus seule ...

Soudain, les deux shinobi s'écroulèrent, à bout de force. Gaara entrevit juste des silhouettes floues accourir vers lui en criant son nom avant de perdre connaissance.


	6. Gaara aux urgences

**Chapitre 5 : Gaara aux urgences**

Lors des brefs moments où Gaara reprenait connaissance, il se rendait à peine compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il se sentit vaguement flotter lorsqu'on le souleva de terre afin de le transporter. Plus tard, il constata que c'était Temari qui le portait et réussit à émettre quelques mots d'excuse :

- Temari ... Kankurô ... Je suis désolé ...

Puis les ténèbres revinrent. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience pour la deuxième fois, il était allongé sur un lit. Des odeurs de médicament et d'antiseptique parvinrent à ses narines. Des silhouettes blanches s'agitaient autour de lui, mais Gaara les voyait à peine, comme si il avait les yeux remplis d'eau. " Je suis sûrement dans un hôpital ... ", se dit-il. Des voix retentissaient de toutes parts, mais il les entendait à peine, comme si on lui avait glissé des tampons dans les oreilles.

- Vite ! Il faut ... !

- ... garçon gravement blessé ... on doit ...

- Oui ! ... mais la fille ... état critique ...

- ... risque de ... si ...

Les yeux de Gaara se voilèrent, puis ce fut à nouveau le noir. Lorsqu'il redevint conscient, il remarqua qu'il était dans une longue salle d'hôpital dans laquelle des lits étaient alignés contre les murs. Certains étaient séparés par de grandes tentures vertes. Néanmoins, le lit qui était à sa gauche n'était pas caché par un rideau vert et il put apercevoir, en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, qui en était l'occupant. Il que ce n'était autre que Shineko, à qui les médecins semblaient porter une attention toute particulière. Un affolement tout particulier aussi.

- Les battements de son cœur sont irréguliers ! dit un médecin, paniqué.

- Elle a une cicatrice du côté gauche de la poitrine, constata une infirmière.

- Et le chakra semble anormalement concentré à cet endroit, remarqua un autre médecin.

- Si on ne fait rien, elle va y passer ! rappela le premier médecin.

Puisant dans les maigres forces vitales qui lui restaient, Gaara se redressa. La douleur était si intense qu'elle manqua de le plaquer contre le matelas. Mais Gaara tint bon et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. L'infirmier qui s'occupait de lui était en train de préparer les antiseptiques et les bandages. Lorsqu'il vit que Gaara allait descendre de son lit, il tenta de l'arrêter.

- Mais enfin, vous êtes fou ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous lever dans cet état !

- Laissez ... moi ... parvint à articuler Gaara en regardant l'infirmier d'un air aussi menaçant que possible.

Cela parut fonctionner car l'infirmier s'écarta de Gaara. Ce dernier posa ses pieds à terre. Avec un effort surhumain, il commença à marcher vers le lit de Shineko en fouillant dans les pans de son écharpe. Les médecins qui s'affairaient autour du lit de la jeune fille bondirent de surprise lorsque Gaara arriva à destination. Et ils restèrent bouche bée tandis que le jeune genin des sables tendit une petite poupée de bois très abîmée vers Shineko. Cette dernière respirait difficilement et de grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient sur son visage. Elle tourna la tête vers Gaara, qui tenait péniblement debout, et posa une main sur la poupée qu'il lui présentait. Une auréole de chakra bleu se forma autour des deux mains et de la poupée, comme si la jeune fille soignait la poupée. Lorsque Shineko retira sa main, la poupée en forme de chat était comme neuve. Les médecins n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux : la jeune fille semblait aller mieux ! Shineko murmura un " Merci ... " à Gaara avant de replacer sa tête sur l'oreiller et de fermer les yeux.

L'équipe médicale aida Gaara à regagner son lit. Le jeune genin était épuisé par sa courte marche. Ses paupières étaient trop lourdes pour qu'il puisse les garder ouvertes plus longtemps. Cependant, il était toujours conscient, bien que plongé dans le noir. Il sentit alors qu'on le redressait légèrement. Ses côtes cassées bougèrent dans sa poitrine, ce qui lui arracha un faible gémissement.

- Apporte ... ciseaux ... couper ses vêtements pour ... ! cria un médecin que Gaara entendit à peine.

Puis un objet métallique et froid glissa contre sa peau : une paire de ciseaux qu'une infirmière actionnait énergiquement. Les ciseaux passèrent le long de sa poitrine, contre ses épaules, sur ses jambes et plus il progressait, plus Gaara frissonnait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on retira les pans de tissu qui le recouvraient que Gaara comprit qu'on avait découpé ses vêtements afin de les lui retirer plus facilement. Quelqu'un lui prit le bras gauche et passait quelque chose d'humide dessus. Cela picotait un peu. Puis il sentit quelque chose de fin et de pointu s'enfoncer dans son autre bras. Un liquide tiède s'insinua bientôt dans ses veines et engourdit encore plus ses sens. Gaara détestait se sentir si faible. Il n'aimait pas que des inconnus le touche sans qu'il puisse riposter. Le somnifère qu'on lui avait injecté commença à faire effet et Gaara sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières quand une voix retentit :

- Il est réveillé !

- Moins fort, Kankurô ! le gronda une autre voix qui ne pouvait être que celle de Temari. Nous sommes dans un hôpital !

- Pardon ... fit Kankurô, penaud.

- Kankurô ? Temari ? appela Gaara en se frottant les yeux.

- Ah, tu peux parler ! dit Temari en souriant. C'est mieux que cette nuit, où tu ne faisais que baragouiner des paroles incompréhensibles. Tu avais de la fièvre et tu délirais complètement !

- Ouais, ça faisait peur, renchérit Kankurô. Tu disais des trucs à propos d'un navet devin qui t'avait prédit que le monde allait sombrer dans le chaos à cause d'une attaque de pots de yaourt mutants.

- Cette nuit ? fit Gaara. Vous voulez dire que ... que vous êtes restés ici toute la nuit ?

- Eh oui, on s'inquiétait pour toi, dit Temari. En attendant, bois ton remède. T'as vraiment une tête de zombie ce matin !

Elle lui tendit une bouteille. Lorsque Gaara voulut la prendre, il remarqua qu'il portait une chemise blanche à la place de ses vêtements. Il peina à vider la bouteille tant le liquide qu'elle contenait était infect. Gaara la reposa sur la table de chevet et baissa la tête d'un air triste.

- Vous vous êtes inquiétés pour moi alors que j'ai été si cruel avec vous pendant toutes ces années ... Comment pourrais-je un jour me faire pardonner ...

- Ces seuls mots servent à te racheter, petit frère, lui dit Temari en souriant.

- Franchement, cette rencontre avec Naruto et Shineko t'a complètement changé, s'étonna Kankurô. On te reconnait plus ! Je me demande ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour que ...

- Shineko ! s'écria Gaara, son visage prenant soudainement une expression terrifiée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Gaara, le rassura Temari. Elle est toujours dans le lit d'à côté et se remet petit à petit.

Soudain, une infirmière entra dans la chambre avec une bassine remplie d'eau. Elle chassa Kankurô et Temari, sous prétexte qu'il fallait " changer les pansements du blessé et le laisser se reposer ". Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, l'infirmière lui retira sa chemise et ses bandages. Puis elle prit le gant qui trempait dans sa bassine, l'essora un peu et commença à le passer sur le corps de Gaara afin de nettoyer les plaies.

- Je peux faire ma toilette tout seul, lui dit Gaara en grimaçant.

- Taratata, vous êtes convalescent et encore faible, alors laissez-vous faire, rétorqua l'infirmière en frottant le dos du jeune genin avec le gant humide.

Lorsqu'elle passa son gant sur le visage de Gaara, ce dernier tenta de protester. Cependant, le gant l'empêcha de s'exprimer correctement et tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler fut :

- Sppprrffgllll !

- Il n'y a pas de " sppprrffgllll " qui tienne, dit l'infirmière. Cessez de gigoter ainsi, que je puisse faire mon travail correctement.

Elle frotta avec plus d'insistance sur les paupières du pauvre Gaara, faisant sentir son mécontentement.

- Rah, mais c'est incroyable, ça ! Cet eye-liner est si épais que je n'arrive pas à l'enlever !

- Ce n'est pas de l'eye-liner, ce sont des cernes ... grogna Gaara. Et arrêtez de me frotter avec ce gant, je suis propre !

L'infirmière remit le gant dans la bassine et pansa les plaies de Gaara avec des bandages propres. Elle alla même lui chercher quelque chose à manger, ainsi que quelques pilules colorées, dont deux antalgiques sensés calmer la douleur qui parcourait son corps. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son repas, Gaara se rallongea, épuisé.

Il fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par des gémissements de douleur. Il regarda de tous les côtés afin de voir d'où ils provenaient. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : Shineko s'agitait anormalement dans son lit. Ses gémissements se transformèrent bientôt en cris étouffés. Gaara se leva et alla rejoindre la jeune fille le plus vite possible.

- Shineko ! s'écria-t-il, paniqué. Tu m'entends, Shineko ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai mal, Gaara ! J'ai mal !

Le visage de Shineko se tordait de douleur. Elle se battait pour respirer et de la sueur coulait le long de ses tempes.

- Où as-tu mal ? demanda Gaara.

- Là aaaah ... gémit Shineko en agrippant le tissu de sa chemise blanche au niveau de son cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? s'exclama une voix.

C'était Rock Lee. Il se tenait à l'entrée de la salle, appuyé sur sa béquille, et affichait une expression inquiète. Lorsqu'il vit Shineko si mal en point, il se précipita vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il à Gaara.

- Je ne sais pas ! s'écria ce dernier, terriblement inquiet. Elle était comme ça lorsque je me suis réveillé !

Tout à coup, Shineko se redressa brusquement. Du sang sortit de sa bouche et tacha les draps lorsqu'elle toussa. Elle gémit et s'agrippa à la chemise de Gaara.

- J'ai mal, Gaara !

- Il faut appeler l'équipe médicale ! s'exclama Rock Lee. Reste avec elle, je m'en occupe.

Le jeune genin de Konoha se précipita dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il revint, l'équipe médicale qui le suivait les écarta, lui et Gaara, afin d'avoir accès au lit de Shineko. Lee allait repartir dans sa chambre quand il aperçut Gaara assis sur son lit. Le jeune genin des sables regardait dans le vide, l'air complètement perdu. Le voyant aussi désespéré, Rock Lee oublia que c'était à cause de lui qu'il était à l'hôpital. Il alla s'asseoir près de lui pour le soutenir.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, dit Lee à Gaara.

- Non, ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas du tout ! dit Gaara, désemparé. Il y a quelques années, j'ai abandonné Shineko alors qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de moi. Et maintenant que je me rends compte de mon erreur, elle va peut-être mourir !

Le jeune genin des sables fondit en larmes et cacha son visage dans ses mains. " Alors finalement, il a un cœur ... ", songea Rock Lee. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gaara et lui dit :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Gaara. L'équipe médicale de Konoha est très douée. Ton amie va s'en sortir, je te le promet !

Lee prit alors une pose " nice guy " pour appuyer ses dires. Gaara renifla et essuya ses larmes.

- Merci, Rock Lee. Je me sens mieux ...

Les médecins cessèrent de s'agiter et l'un d'entre eux s'approcha des deux genin.

- Alors ? Elle va bien ? demanda Gaara.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'elle va bien mais elle est sortie d'affaire, répondit le médecin. Sa vie n'est plus en danger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? le questionna Rock Lee.

- Certains de ses méridiens de chakra étaient sectionnés, ce qui a entraîné des problèmes au niveau du ... enfin là, dit le médecin en pointant le côté gauche de sa poitrine.

- Vous voulez dire au niveau du cœur, tenta Lee.

- Eh bien pas exactement, répondit le médecin en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Je ne sais pas si vous étiez au courant mais votre amie semble ... dépourvue de cet organe.

- Pardon ? firent Lee et Gaara en même temps.

- Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Cette jeune fille n'a pas de cœur, répéta le médecin.

- Mais enfin c'est ... c'est impossible ! s'écria Rock Lee. Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans cœur ?

- C'est justement le problème : je n'en ai aucune idée, dit le médecin. Il semblerait qu'une grande quantité de chakra concentrée du côté gauche de sa poitrine remplace son cœur. C'est tout ce que je sais ... En attendant, allez vous coucher tous les deux.

Et il laissa là les deux genin. Lorsque tous les médecins eurent quitté les lieux, Lee interrogea Gaara :

- Tu savais qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur ?

- Absolument pas, répondit Gaara. Je lui demanderai de tout m'expliquer lorsqu'elle se sera remise de ses blessures.

- Bon, je vais te laisser dormir, dit Lee en se levant. Bonne nuit, Gaara.

- Bonne nuit, Rock Lee.

La nuit avait été forte en émotions pour Gaara. Cependant, malgré son immense fatigue, il ne pouvait dormir. Il passa donc la nuit à observer Shineko afin de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de pire.


	7. Le secret de Shineko

**Chapitre 6 : le secret de Shineko**

Gaara attendait patiemment sur un banc, près de l'hôpital de Konoha, lorsque Naruto fit son apparition.

- Hey, Gaara ! l'appela-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?

- C'est aujourd'hui que Shineko va sortir de l'hôpital, lui répondit Gaara. Comme je voulais être le premier à l'accueillir, j'attends sa venue ici.

- Et tu sais quand elle va sortir ? demanda le genin blond.

- Non ... dit Gaara. J'attends ici depuis huit heures ce matin et elle n'est toujours pas sortie ...

- Quoi ? s'exclama Naruto. Mais il est presque quatorze heures ! T'attends là tout seul depuis tout ce temps ? Ce doit vraiment être une amie très chère, alors !

- Oui ... fit Gaara en souriant un peu.

- Salut la compagnie ! fit une voix.

Naruto et Gaara se tournèrent et virent que Rock Lee arrivait vers eux avec sa béquille.

- Gaara ! Tu es au courant que Shineko va mieux et qu'elle sort de l'hôpital aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Lee.

- Un peu, qu'il est au courant ! répondit Naruto à la place du genin des sables. Il attend ici depuis huit heures du matin !

- Sans blague ? s'étonna Lee en s'asseyant à côté de Naruto.

- Sais-tu à quelle heure elle va sortir ? demanda Gaara à Rock Lee.

- Non, mais elle ne va pas tarder, lui répondit ce dernier. Son lit était vide quand je suis passé devant la salle des soins intensifs. A mon avis, les médecins lui font passer quelques examens avant de la laisser partir.

Rock Lee fut un peu surpris de voir de la tristesse sur le visage de Gaara.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, tout va bien, murmura Gaara. C'est juste que ... que tu es plutôt gentil avec moi alors que je t'ai brisé un bras et une jambe. Et toi aussi, Naruto. Tu es venu me parler alors que j'ai failli tuer tes amis. Je ne pense pas mériter tant d'égards de votre part ...

- Ne t'en fais pas, Gaara, lui dit Lee en souriant. Au contraire, j'ai pu évaluer mon niveau lors de ce combat. Crois-moi, je serai très vite sur pied et prêt à en découdre à nouveau !

- Ouais, moi non plus, je t'en veux pas, ajouta Naruto. Je suis un jinchûriki, comme toi, alors je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. Ça doit pas être drôle tous les jours, pour toi. Quand j'y pense, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir des amis car ce sont eux qui m'ont permis de surmonter toutes les épreuves !

- Moi aussi, j'avais une amie, fit Gaara d'une voix triste. Mais je l'ai laissée tombée et voilà le résultat ... Des larmes, des blessures et des regrets à n'en plus finir ...

- Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter qu'il ne faut plus te tourmenter de la sorte ? lui dit une voix derrière lui.

Les trois genin se retournèrent d'un bloc. Shineko se tenait à l'entrée de l'hôpital, appuyée contre le mur d'enceinte.

- Shineko ! s'exclama joyeusement Gaara en se levant d'un bond.

Il se précipita vers la jeune fille et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces.

- Aïe ! cria Shineko. Ne me serre pas si fort, Gaara, tu me fais mal ! Je viens juste de sortir de l'hôpital et mes blessures ne sont pas encore tout à fait guéries.

- Je suis si content de te voir, Shineko ! lui dit Gaara en la lâchant. Tu as l'air en forme !

- Plus que jamais ! affirma la jeune fille.

- Vous allez rentrer chez vous, maintenant ? demanda Naruto aux deux genin des sables.

- A présent que plus rien ne nous retient ici, nous allons en effet rentrer à Suna, lui répondit Gaara.

- Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas rester un peu plus ? Leur proposa Naruto.

- Nous nous sommes trop attardés ici, lui répondit Shineko. Mais je te promets que nous reviendrons !

- Au revoir, alors, et faites bonne route ! leur souhaita Rock Lee.

- Merci ! répondit Shineko. Et bon rétablissement, Lee !

- Merci ! dit ce dernier.

Lorsque Gaara et Shineko eurent quitté leurs nouveaux amis, Kankurô, Temari et "" les rejoignirent.

- Enfin remise de tes blessures ? lui demanda Kankurô.

- Oui, répondit joyeusement Shineko. Et désolée de t'avoir fait si peur lorsque je suis arrivée à Konoha.

- Aucun soucis ! lui assura Kankurô. Je n'étais pas si terrifié que ça.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on aurait dit ... insinua Temari en lançant un regard moqueur à son frère.

- Eeeh ! s'indigna Kankurô.

- Êtes-vous prêts à repartir ? leur demanda "".

- Oui, répondit Gaara.

- Il me tarde de rentrer à la maison ! s'exclama Kankurô.

- Moi aussi ! renchérit Temari.

Shineko, quant à elle, regardait le sol d'un air triste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Temari.

- C'est que ... je n'ai pas de maison ... fit Shineko d'une petite voix. La petite cabane que j'habitais tombe en ruines et ...

- Alors viens habiter chez moi ! lui proposa spontanément Gaara. Enfin ... si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Kankurô et Temari.

- Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir ... dit Kankurô, feignant l'indécision.

Il changea d'attitude après s'être pris un coup de poing sur la tête de la part de Temari.

- Roh, ça va ! Si on peut plus rigoler ...

- Le problème, c'est que tu n'es pas drôle, Kankurô, lui répondit sa grande sœur.

- C'est pas plutôt toi qui n'a aucun humour ...? marmonna Kankurô.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? lui demanda Temari sur un ton énervé.

- Rien du tout ...

Pendant le voyage, Gaara prit Shineko à part.

- Lorsque nous étions en soins intensifs à l'hôpital de Konoha, un médecin m'avait dit que tu ne possédais pas de cœur, lui dit-il. Et j'ai remarqué que tu avais une énorme cicatrice du côté gauche de la poitrine. Peux-tu me dire ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Mmm ... fit Shineko. C'est une drôle d'histoire ...

- Qu'est-ce qui est une drôle d'histoire ? demanda Kankurô avec curiosité.

- Nous aussi, on veut savoir ! ajouta Temari.

Il était juste derrière Gaara et Shineko, qui bondirent de surprise.

- Ça ne se fait pas, d'espionner les conversations ! lui reprocha Gaara.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouviez bien vous dire de si intéressant pour que tu réagisses ainsi, Gaara ? le questionna Kankurô d'un air intéressé.

- Rien pour le moment, mais si tu te tais, tu le sauras, lui répondit Shineko. Gaara me demandait simplement ce qui m'était arrivé durant ces dernières années.

Shineko s'éclaircit la gorge et commença son récit.

- Lorsque nous étions enfants, tu savais que je vivais dans la rue et que je devais mendier pour me nourrir, dit-elle à Gaara. C'était assez difficile car les gens voyaient d'un mauvais œil les gamins des rues. Lorsque je n'avais rien à manger, tu m'apportais quelques sandwichs, que l'on partageait. Mais dès que tu m'as abandonnée, ma situation s'est dégradée. Les habitants de Suna ont appris que j'étais un jinchûriki et se sont mis à me fuir comme la peste. J'étais tout le temps affamée et désespérée. Je voulais partir de Suna mais le monde extérieur était bien trop dangereux pour une petite fille de mon âge ; et je m'étais déjà assez mise en danger pour arriver jusqu'à Suna. De plus, je pense que quelque part, je continuais à espérer qu'un jour, tu reviendrais vers moi ... Alors j'ai décidé de poursuivre mon rêve et suis entrée à l'académie ninja de Suna. J'ai obtenu assez difficilement mon diplôme de ninja.

- Pourtant, tu es une kunoichi très douée, s'étonna Kankurô.

- Peut-être, mais quand on est affamé et en mauvaise santé, on a du mal à produire du chakra, répondit Shineko.

- Ah ... fit Kankurô d'un air compatissant.

- Grâce à la solde que je recevais pour les missions accomplies, j'ai pu m'acheter de la nourriture, un nouvel équipement et des vêtements neufs.

- Pourtant, tu as toujours ta vieille cape et ton écharpe mitée, remarqua Gaara.

- C'est parce que j'y tiens beaucoup, voilà ! rétorqua Shineko. Mais un jour, une de mes missions a failli mal tourner ...

- Pourquoi ? demanda Gaara. Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'étais dans un groupe de trois genin, dirigés par un chunin. Notre mission était classée C et nous étions chargés de récolter des informations sur un chasseur de prime et son acolyte. Ils se trouvaient à quelques kilomètres de Suna. Nous devions juste les espionner discrètement et rentrer pour faire notre rapport. Cependant, rien ne se passa comme prévu ...

_**Flashback ...**_

Nous nous étions cachés dans un arbre afin de voir nos cibles sans être vues par elles. Je trouvais ces deux shinobi bien étranges. Pour moi, ils n'avaient absolument pas l'allure de chasseurs de prime. Le chasseur et son compagnon portaient d'étranges manteaux noirs sur lesquels étaient cousus des nuages rouges. Je n'ai pas pu voir le visage du chasseur de prime car il portait une cagoule sur la tête. Son compagnon avait les cheveux gris et portait un collier bizarre autour du cou qu'il n'arrêtait pas de tripoter. Soudain, les deux shinobi se sont arrêtés et le shinobi aux cheveux gris s'est tourné vers notre arbre en criant :

- Hey ! Vous là-bas ! Pas la peine de faire tant d'efforts pour vous cacher, vous êtes repérés ! Pourquoi ne pas venir nous saluer en face ?

Normalement, nous aurions dû fuir immédiatement. Mais c'était sans compter sur la stupidité d'un des deux genin qui m'accompagnait. Il est descendu de l'arbre dans lequel nous nous cachions et leur a demandé ouvertement ce qu'ils cherchaient si près de Suna. Le chunin, l'autre genin et moi sommes descendus afin de ramener notre crétin de partenaire avec nous. C'est là que le chasseur de prime a dit quelque chose de très étrange ...

- Regarde ça, Hidan. Finalement, notre gibier est venu jusqu'à nous.

- Ça m'étonne quand même que le jinchûriki de Nibi soit cette gamine chétive, dit le shinobi aux cheveux gris.

- Eh bien peut-être que cela facilitera notre tâche, lui répondit le chasseur. Capture-la !

Ma surprise fut immense. Ils me cherchaient, moi ? Pour quelle raison ? Toujours est-il que le shinobi aux cheveux gris est passé à l'attaque juste après. Il a voulu me trancher en deux avec une énorme faux à trois lames. Heureusement, j'étais bien plus rapide que lui.

- Hidan ! cria le chasseur de prime à son acolyte. Tu as failli la tuer ! Rappelle-toi ce que Pain a dit : il nous la faut vivante !

- Mais ça va à l'encontre de tous mes principes religieux, Kakuzu ! se plaignit " Cheveux-gris ".

- Alors je vais m'en occuper, puisque tu es incapable de le faire correctement, répondit le chasseur.

" Cheveux-gris " a alors attaqué les trois autres membres de mon équipe afin de les tenir à distance, pendant que le chasseur de prime s'occupait de moi. Le genin crétin y est passé très vite. L'autre genin a tenté de retenir le chasseur de prime pendant que je m'enfuyais ; il s'est fait tuer, lui aussi. J'ai voulu me transformer en Nibi afin de le mettre hors d'état de nuire mais le chasseur m'en a empêché. Une masse grouillante de fils noirs est sortie de ses bras et est venue s'enrouler autour de moi, m'empêchant de me mouvoir. J'étais bloquée à terre par les fils noirs, terrifiée. Le chasseur de prime s'approchait de moi quand soudain, une grosse lame de métal est sortie du côté gauche de sa poitrine : le chunin avait planté sa dague dans le cœur du chasseur. Mais à ma grande surprise, les fils noirs n'ont pas relâché leur étreinte et le chasseur de prime était toujours debout. Tout à coup, le chunin a craché du sang.

- Tu en as mis du temps, Hidan ... marmonna le chasseur de prime.

J'ai tourné la tête sur le côté en même temps que le chunin pour apercevoir l'autre shinobi. La peau de ce dernier s'était recouverte de tatouages tribaux. Mais le plus étonnant était qu'il avait planté sa propre faux dans son corps et que ça ne l'avait pas tué.

- A présent, tu vas mourir au nom de Jashin, mon dieu bien-aimé ! cria " Cheveux-gris " en riant comme un dément.

Sur ces paroles, il a sorti sa faux de son corps et se l'est plantée dans le cœur. Le chunin a alors hurlé et s'est écroulé.

- Aaaah, que de souffrance ! s'écria le shinobi aux cheveux gris en tremblant de plaisir.

- Dépêche-toi d'en finir, Hidan ! lui dit le chasseur. On a encore de l'argent à récupérer !

- Les préceptes sont les préceptes, on ne peut pas y couper ! lui répondit " Cheveux-gris ". De toute façon, il n'y a que ton putain d'argent qui compte, pour toi !

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, espèce de gaga fanatique, ou je vais m'énerver ... le menaça le chasseur.

- Oulàlà, il va s'énerver, j'ai peeuur ! se moqua son acolyte.

- Si tu n'arrêtes pas ce petit jeu tout de suite, je te promets que je viens te tordre le cou si fort que tu pourras voir tes fesses en direct ...

- Eh ben, vas-y, j't'attends, Picsou !

- Ok, là c'est trop ! Tu vas souffrir, je te le ...

Sentant les fils noirs relâcher un peu leur étreinte, j'en ai profité pour passer en mode " première queue ". Cependant, le chasseur de prime l'a senti. Et son énervement était tel que lorsqu'il s'est retourné pour me bloquer, il m'a carrément arraché le cœur !

J'ai déjà eu mal dans ma vie. Mais la douleur qui traversa mon corps au moment où mon cœur a quitté ma poitrine n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je connaissais déjà. C'était comme si j'avais été frappée cent fois par la foudre, ou plutôt comme si une scie sauteuse lancée à plein régime avait élu domicile dans ma poitrine. J'ai hurlé si fort que mes cordes vocales ont lâché.

- Ah bravo, môssieur " il-faut-la-ramener-vivante " ! lui dit " Cheveux-gris ". Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? Parce que après ça, je doute qu'elle se relève et qu'elle nous fasse un numéro de claquettes !

- On aura qu'à dire qu'elle était déjà morte quand on l'a trouvée, répondit le chasseur sans se démonter. Au moins, ça me fait un nouveau cœur ...

Et ils sont partis en me laissant là. Ma vision se brouilla. Puis le noir. Mais ce qui m'étonna le plus, c'est qu'après le noir, au lieu d'apercevoir la fameuse lumière au bout du non moins célèbre tunnel, c'est le sol que je vis en premier. J'ai cligné des yeux pour que ma vue soit plus claire. J'étais allongée sur le sol dans une mare de sang, à l'endroit même où les deux shinobi m'ont laissée. Je n'étais pas morte ! Et pourtant, le chasseur de prime m'avait bel et bien arraché le cœur, car je ne le sentais plus battre. Une énorme cicatrice rose barrait déjà ma peau à l'endroit où le chasseur avait transpercé ma poitrine. C'est là que je fis le lien avec le cœur de nuages que j'avais donné à Gaara. J'ai dû y mettre tant de chakra qu'à présent, il pouvait me tenir lieu de véritable cœur ! Et la blessure s'est guérie automatiquement.

J'ai ainsi pu revenir au village caché de Suna, où j'ai très vite reçu les premiers soins. A présent, une boule de chakra concentré me sert de cœur et me relie à la poupée en bois que Gaara garde près de lui. Pour me tuer, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen que de détruire le cœur de nuages. A ce moment, j'aurais aimé récupérer la poupée afin de mieux pouvoir la surveiller. Mais je suis dit que si c'était bien elle qui me tenait en vie, c'est que Gaara devait en prendre soin. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de la lui laisser.

Puis le jour des examens de sélection des chunin est arrivé. Comme la seule personne qui pouvait me recommander pour cet examen ne l'a pas fait, je n'ai pas pu m'y présenter. Mais quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai ressenti une douleur cuisante dans la poitrine. J'ai tout de suite pensé que Gaara avait finalement décidé de se débarrasser de mon cœur de nuages et me suis mise en route vers Konoha dans l'espoir de lui faire entendre raison ...

_**Fin du flashback ...**_

- Et c'est pour cela que je me trouve parmi vous en cet instant, conclut Shineko.

- Waoh ... fit Kankurô, impressionné.

- Quelle histoire ! s'exclama Temari. On peut dire que tu en as bavé !

- Je ne pensais pas que garder cette poupée en bois représentait tant de responsabilités ... murmura Gaara. C'est comme si je tenais ta vie entre mes mains ...

- Je te sens parfaitement capable de protéger mon cœur de nuages, lui dit Shineko en souriant. Sinon, je ne l'aurais pas confié !

- Merci, dit Gaara. Je ferai de mon mieux pour le protéger !

- A la bonne heure ! s'exclama Shineko.

- Dites-moi, cela fait une bonne demi-heure que vous marmonnez dans votre coin, leur dit Baki en se retournant. De quoi pouvez-vous bien discuter ?

Shineko se mit alors à courir, dépassant Baki en riant.

- Rien d'important !

Gaara se mit à courir à la suite de son amie.

- Attends-moi ! lui cria-t-il.

Kankurô et Temari se lancèrent à leur tour sur leurs traces.

- Suna, nous voilà ! cria joyeusement Kankurô.

" Est-ce qu'un jour, je comprendrais ce qui se passe dans leurs têtes ...? ", se demanda Baki en les suivant au pas.


	8. Une journée à Suna

**Chapitre 8 : Une journée à Suna**

Plus tard, lorsque les ninjas de Konoha furent partis, Gaara alla se recueillir seul devant la tombe de Chiyo. " Ah, grand-mère Chiyo ... pensa-t-il. Je n'ai guère eu le temps de bien te connaître. Pourtant, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et je n'ai même pas pu te dire merci ... ". Un bruit de pas derrière lui le sortit de ses pensées. Il se retourna et vit que Shineko était à côté de lui.

- Elle a eu une belle mort ... commenta Shineko en regardant d'un air triste la tombe de Chiyo.

- Certes ... dit Gaara. A propos de mort, je voulais te dire ...

- Oui ? fit Shineko.

Gaara passa la main sous sa veste et en sortit la petite poupée en forme de chat. Il la tendit vers Shineko en disant :

- Reprends-la. J'ai été tué très facilement et j'ai failli t'entraîner avec moi dans la mort. Je ne suis pas digne de l'avoir ...

Shineko repoussa la poupée et la main et les plaqua contre la poitrine de Gaara.

- Non, garde-la. Si je t'ai confié mon cœur, c'est parce que je n'ai confiance en personne d'autre plus qu'en toi.

Gaara afficha d'abord une expression surprise mais un sourire se dessina rapidement sur son visage. Il remit la poupée dans sa veste, près de son propre cœur.

- Merci de me faire autant confiance ...

- De rien, répondit Shineko en souriant à son tour. Que dirais-tu d'aller te promener avec moi dans Suna ? Ça te changerait un peu les idées.

- Tu ... tu veux qu'on … se promène ? Toi et moi ? demanda Gaara, quelque peu étonné.

- Non, le seigneur du vent et la reine des pan cakes, se moqua Shineko. Mais bien sûr, toi et moi ! Qui d'autre vois-tu ici ?

- Personne, c'était stupide ... Je veux bien me promener avec toi.

- A la bonne heure ! dit joyeusement Shineko. Et peut-être que sur la route, nous pourrions déguster quelques cookies. J'en ai dans mon sac, et comme je sais que tu adores ça ...

Gaara ne pouvait pas rêver mieux ! Une promenade dans sa ville natale avec son amie d'enfance. Et en plus, elle avait des cookies ! Ils allèrent jusqu'au centre de Suna, là où se trouvait une immense oasis bordée de toutes sortes d'arbres tropicaux. Ils restèrent longtemps assis au bord de l'eau à regarder les enfants s'éclabousser et rire joyeusement. " Qu'est-ce que nous avons pu jouer dans cette oasis, Shineko et moi ! songea Gaara. Mais c'était quand nous étions encore des enfants. A présent, nous sommes trop vieux pour ce genre de choses ... Et puis, je suis le kazekage ! Ce ne serait pas digne de moi de ... ". Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par une giclée d'eau qui lui trempa la figure. Lorsqu'il se fut essuyé les yeux, il vit que Shineko ricanait.

- Shineko ! C'est toi qui m'a lancé de l'eau ?

- Qui ? Moi ? fit Shineko d'une voix innocente.

- Oui, toi ! accusa Gaara. Enfin, on ne va tout de même pas jouer avec l'eau comme des gamins !

- Et pourquoi pas ? dit Shineko.

- Mais ... mais parce que nous sommes grands ! Et puis, je suis kazekage ! Ce ne serait pas convenable !

- Et alors ? Même le kazekage a le droit de s'amuser ! dit Shineko en lui lançant encore de l'eau à la figure.

Cette fois, Gaara ne tarda pas à riposter, ce qui marqua le début d'une terrible bataille d'eau. Gaara et Shineko s'amusaient beaucoup et finirent très vite trempés. On aurait dit deux gamins dans des corps d'adolescents. Soudain, Shineko cria " Banzai ! " en se jetant sur Gaara. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'eau claire de l'oasis. Lorsqu'ils refirent surface, Gaara remarqua que tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux. " Et voilà, on s'est fait remarquer ... Mais comment allons-nous nous sortir de ce pétrin ... ", songea le jeune kazekage. Tout à coup, un des enfants qui jouait dans l'eau depuis un bon moment s'écria :

- Oh, regardez ! Le kazekage est venu jouer avec nous !

A ces paroles, tous les enfants coururent vers Gaara et Shineko en créant d'énormes éclaboussures. Shineko avança à la rencontre des enfants en riant aux éclats et aspergea toute la première ligne. Cependant, elle fut vite submergée et appela du renfort.

- Gaara ! Viens m'aider ! cria-t-elle. Ils sont trop nombreux ! Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi !

Gaara se lança de bon cœur dans la bataille. Bientôt, des rires et des cris de joies remplirent tout l'oasis. Les parents étaient heureux de voir que leur kazekage s'entendait si bien avec leurs enfants. A la fin du jeu, tandis que Gaara essorait son manteau, Shineko lui demanda :

- Alors ? Qui avait raison pour aller jouer dans l'eau ? Ça t'a plu ?

- C'était génial ! s'exclama Gaara en riant. Je n'avais pas autant ri depuis bien longtemps. J'ai eu l'impression de retomber en enfance !

- Bon ! Maintenant que nous nous sommes bien amusés, que dirais-tu d'aller nous sécher sur ton toit en regardant les nuages ?

- Bonne idée !

La maison de Gaara n'était pas très loin de l'oasis et ils y arrivèrent en un rien de temps. Lorsqu'ils se furent installés sur le toit, à même la pierre, Shineko ouvrit son sac.

- Jouer dans l'eau m'a donné faim ! dit-elle en sortant un cookie de son sac. Tu en veux un, Gaara ?

- Volontiers, répondit celui-ci.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux jeunes gens finirent leur journée : contempler les nuages en mangeant des cookies. Lorsqu'il fut temps de rentrer pour le dîner, Gaara pensa que jamais il n'avait autant apprécié une journée en compagnie de Shineko. Cependant, à table, Temari ne manqua pas de questionner son jeune frère.

- Où étais-tu donc passé, Gaara ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Et en plus, il parait que tu étais à l'oasis et que tu y as mis une belle pagaille ! Non, mais ! Patauger dans l'eau, à ton âge ! Et en tant que kazekage, en plus !

Kankurô recracha toute l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler.

- Il a QUOI ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Il y avait une montagne de paperasse à remplir (dont je me suis occupée toute seule, je tiens à le préciser !) et pendant ce temps-là, Môssieur batifolait dans l'eau avec sa copine !

- Il y avait aussi tous les enfants du village, crut bon d'ajouter Gaara.

Cela ne fit que l'enfoncer encore plus ...

- Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y avait tous les gosses du coin ! rugit Temari. Pour qu'on voit bien que notre kazekage, le shinobi le plus puissant de Suna, n'est en réalité qu'un gamin immature !

- Calme-toi, Temari, tenta de l'apaiser Shineko. On ne faisait rien de mal. Et puis, les parents étaient bien content que Gaara se soucie de leurs enfants aussi bien que d'eux.

- Mouais ... fit Temari, peu convaincue.

- Non mais je rêve ! chuchota Kankurô à Gaara sur un ton de reproche. Vous êtes allés vous baigner et vous ne m'avez même pas emmené !

- KANKURO ! hurla Temari. Ne l'encourage pas à faire des bêtises !

Le pauvre Kankurô se cacha derrière la table et tenta d'amadouer sa grande sœur en faisant des yeux de chien battu. Cependant, cette ruse ne marchait que lorsqu'il était petit et tout ce qu'il reçut de la part de Temari fut un coup de louche sur la tête.

Le repas terminé, Gaara voulut regagner sa chambre (eh oui, même si il ne dormait jamais, Gaara avait une chambre !). Lorsqu'il passa devant celle de Shineko, la jeune fille en sortit. Elle avait troqué son haut noir et sa jupe élimée contre un T-shirt bleu et un short rose pâle.

- Où allez-vous comme ça, jeune homme ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Euh ... eh bien ... dans ma chambre. Pourquoi ? bredouilla Gaara, un peu dérouté par la question et le ton quelque peu ambigu de la jeune fille.

- Parce qu'avant, tu devrais passer par la case " salle de bain ", répondit Shineko. Et c'est plus un ordre qu'un conseil.

- Mais j'ai passé presque la moitié de l'après-midi dans l'eau ! se plaignit Gaara.

- Oui, mais ensuite nous sommes allés regarder les nuages sur un toit crasseux. Regarde-toi, tu es couvert de poussière !

- Peut-être, mais ... commença Gaara.

- Tut tut tut ! le coupa Shineko en le prenant par le bras. Puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir prendre un bain, je vais m'assurer moi-même que tu sois bien propre !

Shineko conduisit Gaara dans la grande salle de bain. Elle était assez spacieuse et comportait en son centre une immense baignoire rectangulaire creusée dans le sol. L'eau du bain était encore chaude et plusieurs flacons de gel-douche et de shampooing trônaient près du robinet.

- Allez, Gaara, retire tes vêtements et va dans l'eau ! lui ordonna Shineko.

Gaara ne s'exécuta sans doute pas assez vite à son goût car elle entreprit de lui retirer sa tunique.

- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Shine ... mmmpf ! fit Gaara avant d'être étouffé par son vêtement.

Shineko jeta la tunique dans un coin de la pièce et revint vers le garçon, à présent torse nu. Elle agrippa la ceinture de Gaara et dit :

- Maintenant, au tour du pantalon !

- Mais Shineko, ça ne va pas ? s'écria Gaara en rougissant et en s'éloignant de la jeune fille.

- Si, si, tout va très bien ! Allez, enlève ton pantalon !

Elle revint à la charge, obligeant Gaara à reculer de plus en plus.

- Arrête, Shineko ! protesta vivement Gaara.

- Allons, laisse-moi faire ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas te baigner tout habill ... EEEEEEEEEEH !

PLOUF !

Gaara avait tant reculé qu'ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés juste au bord de la baignoire. Et lorsque Shineko avait tenté d'attraper Gaara, ce dernier avait reculé une fois de trop, les précipitant tous les deux dans l'eau pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Lorsqu'ils sortirent la tête à l'air libre, ils grimacèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bazar !

Kankurô était entré dans la salle de bain et regardait Gaara et Shineko d'un air menaçant.

- Oh ! Kankurô ! s'exclama Gaara.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Shineko.

- J'étais venu prendre un bain lorsque j'ai entendu de drôles de bruit venant d'ici, répondit le marionnettiste. Et lorsque je suis rentré pour voir ce qui se passait, qui est-ce que je trouve ? Vous deux dans la baignoire ! Et tout habillés en plus !

- Ah je regrette, je n'ai que mon pantalon ! rétorqua Gaara.

- Oui, mais tu portes quand même quelque chose !

- Au fait, Kankurô, dit Shineko, tu ne t'es pas plaint de ne pas être venu t'amuser dans l'eau avec nous cet après-midi ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est le moment ou jamais de rattraper ça, continua Shineko, une lueur de malice s'allumant soudain dans ses yeux.

Elle regarda Gaara et la même lueur passa dans les yeux du kazekage. Puis ils tournèrent leur regard vers Kankurô.

- Oooooh, je n'aime pas trop quand vous me regardez comme ça ... dit ce dernier en reculant un peu.

- Tous sur lui ! cria Shineko en bondissant hors du bain, suivie de près par Gaara.

Ils sautèrent sur Kankurô avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de fuir. Shineko entreprit de lui enlever sa tunique et son chapeau tandis que Gaara s'occupait de lui retirer son pantalon. Bientôt, le pauvre garçon se retrouva uniquement vêtu d'un boxer noir.

- Il est vaincu, ha ha ha ! s'exclama Gaara.

- Hey ! C'est pas du jeu ! s'écria Kankurô. T'as toujours ton pantalon, Gaara !

Sur ce, Kankurô se jeta sur son frère et lui retira son pantalon. Gaara se retrouva à son tour en boxer.

- Et maintenant, tous dans le bain ! s'exclama Shineko.

- Pas si vite ... la stoppa Kankurô.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Shineko.

- Tu es la seule qui porte encore des habits, expliqua Gaara. Il faut aussi que tu les retires.

- Il n'en est pas question ! s'indigna Shineko. Je ne veux pas me retrouver en sous-vêtements devant des garçons avant mon mariage !

- C'est ça, cause toujours ! dit Kankurô. Aide-moi, Gaara !

Kankurô saisit le T-shirt de Shineko tandis que Gaara attrapa son short. Ils tirèrent tous les deux en même temps.

- Iiiiiiiiii ! Non, pas ça ! J'ai déjà pris mon bain ! NOOON !

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se retrouver en sous-vêtements elle aussi. Lorsqu'on lui retira son T-shirt, elle sentit une main se promener furtivement sur sa poitrine.

- KANKURO, ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS ! hurla-t-elle en giflant le fautif. Que je ne t'y reprenne plus !

- Oui, madame ... dit Kankurô en baissant la tête.

- Pour la peine, je te condamne à une mort lente par noyade ! Qu'on le jette à l'eau !

Gaara et Shineko prirent chacun Kankurô par un bras et sautèrent dans la baignoire avec lui. Ensuite, ils entreprirent de l'éclabousser copieusement.

- Hey, c'est pas juste ! s'écria Kankurô. Vous êtes deux contre moi !

- Allez, Kankurô, attaque aussi ! lui cria Shineko.

- Vous l'aurez voulu ! s'exclama Kankurô d'un air théâtral. Vous allez goûter à la puissance de ma toute nouvelle technique : l'Enfer Aquatique !

Malheureusement, on ne vit jamais la puissance de " l'Enfer Aquatique " car c'est au moment où Kankurô allait lancer sa technique que Temari fit son apparition dans la salle de bain. Elle s'arrêta net, sous le choc. Gaara, Kankurô et Shineko aussi s'étaient arrêtés, s'apprêtant à essuyer l'orage. " Après le calme, la tempête ", comme on dit. D'ordinaire, plus le silence est lourd, plus la tempête qui suit sera violente. Et le silence qui régnait à présent dans la salle de bain était bien plus pesant que toute la famille de Moby Dick réunie. Soudain, Temari explosa :

- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE FOUTOIR ! IL Y A DE L'EAU PARTOUT ! VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE TOUT M'EPONGER AVANT DE FILER DANS VOS CHAMBRES, EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR !

Puis Temari sortit de la salle de bain en claquant la porte battante si fort que celle-ci manqua de se décrocher. Les trois jeunes ninjas restèrent figés un petit moment avant de se décider à bouger.

- Ce qu'elle peut être rabat-joie, parfois, râla Kankurô.

- Maintenant, il faut tout ranger ... dit Gaara.

- Mais d'abord, shampooing ! dit joyeusement Shineko en versant une bonne couche de liquide pâteux et vert clair sur la tête de Gaara.

Elle reposa le flacon de shampooing et entreprit de frotter vigoureusement la tête rousse de son ami.

- Aïe ! cria Gaara. Tu m'en as mis dans les yeux, Shineko !

- Oh, pardon !

- Non mais regardez-moi ce bébé, dit Kankurô d'un ton moqueur, assez fort pour que son frère l'entende. Il se fait shampouiner par sa copine et ensuite, il pleurniche parce qu'il a de la mousse dans les yeux.

- Je pleurniche pas ! nia Gaara.

- Je continue ou tu veux le faire tout seul ? demanda Shineko à ce dernier.

- Continue, j'aime bien ... répondit Gaara en souriant.

Mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit l'imitation pitoyable que son grand frère fit de lui.

- Shampouine-moi, Shineko, j'aime ça ! couina Kankurô, faisant la voix de Gaara version niaise et gesticulant comme un parfait abruti.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! lui cria Gaara en essayant de lui donner un coup de poing.

- Comment veux-tu que je te fasse un shampooing si tu gigotes comme ça, Gaara ! le réprimanda Shineko.

A la fin du bain, les trois adolescents épongèrent toute l'eau qu'ils avaient envoyé hors de la baignoire, prirent chacun une serviette de bain et partirent dans leurs chambres respectives pour se sécher et se mettre en pyjama.


	9. Une soirée mouvementée

**Chapitre 9 : Une soirée mouvementée**

Après avoir enfilé son pyjama (composé d'un T-shirt et d'un short noirs), Gaara rejoignit Shineko dans le salon. La jeune fille portait un T-shirt violet avec une tête de chat blanc dessinée dessus et un mini-short noir comme pyjama. Elle était assise sur le canapé, toute seule.

- J'arrive pas à dormir ... fit-elle d'une petite voix en se tournant vers Gaara.

- Et moi non plus, lui dit Gaara en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Eh ! Maintenant que tu n'es plus le jinchûriki d'Ichibi, tu peux dormir ! s'exclama Shineko.

- Peut-être mais je ne pense pas y arriver de si tôt ... murmura Gaara. Je n'ai pas dormi une seule fois de toute ma vie ...

- Tu y arriveras bien un jour, le rassura Shineko en ébouriffant la tignasse grenat du jeune homme. Ou plutôt une nuit !

Cette remarque fit beaucoup rire les deux shinobi.

- Alors, que va-t-on faire ? demanda Shineko après s'être arrêtée de rire.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Gaara. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Ah non ! On ne va pas commencer avec ce genre de conversation sans but ! Ça ne mène à rien et en plus, ça énerve les fans !

- Désolé ... fit Gaara. Oh ! J'ai une idée !

- Peut-on savoir laquelle ?

- On pourrait regarder un film, répondit Gaara.

- D'accord, mais c'est toi qui choisit, lui dit Shineko.

Gaara se leva, alla chercher un DVD et se dirigea vers le poste de télévision qui se trouvait en face du canapé. Il mit en route le lecteur-DVD (ils sont bien équipés, chez le kazekage ^^) et y glissa le disque. Il allait faire démarrer le film lorsque Kankurô arriva dans le salon.

- Que faites-vous dans le salon à cette heure-ci ? demanda le marionnettiste.

- Nous n'arrivons pas à dormir, alors on reste ici en attendant que le sommeil vienne, lui dit Shineko.

- Et toi, Kankurô, que viens-tu faire dans le salon ? demanda à son tour Gaara.

- Mais je suis chez moi ! s'indigna Kankurô. J'ai le droit de me promener en pyjama dans le salon à onze heures du soir, si j'veux !

- D'accord, d'accord, fais comme bon te semble, personne ne t'en empêche, lui dit Shineko.

- En fait, j'étais juste venu boire un verre de lait avant de me coucher, répondit finalement Kankurô.

- Ah, c'est donc pour ça que je retrouve la bouteille de lait presque vide chaque matin ... lui dit Gaara d'un ton ironique.

- Je suis en pleine croissance alors j'ai besoin d'un grand verre de lait, inventa Kankurô pour se justifier.

- Mais bien sûr ... se moqua Shineko.

Kankurô alla tout de même se servir son grand verre de lait avant d'aller rejoindre son frère et Shineko sur le canapé du salon.

- Au fait, que faisiez-vous avant que j'arrive ? leur demanda Kankurô.

- J'allais mettre un DVD, répondit Gaara.

- Eh bien lançons-le, lui dit Kankurô en saisissant la télécommande.

Kankurô allait bientôt regretter ses paroles et ses gestes. En effet, à peine avait-il appuyé sur la touche " lecture " de la télécommande que l'écran afficha des images classées X (et encore, je suis gentille) et que des bruits très significatifs sortirent des hauts-parleurs. Les trois shinobi ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce DVD ! cria Shineko. Arrête ça immédiatement, Kankurô !

Ce dernier appuya au hasard sur une touche de la télécommande, ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter le film sur une image ... hum ... dont je m'abstiendrai de faire la description ...

- Mais pourquoi t'as appuyé sur " pause ", espèce de crétin ! lui hurla Shineko. C'est encore pire comme ça !

- Aaaaah ! cria Kankurô en portant ses mains à ses yeux. Mes chastes pupilles ont été brûlées au dixième degréééé !

- Tes chastes pupilles ? répéta Shineko d'un ton sceptique et énervé en lui arrachant la télécommande des mains. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais regardé de films porno !

- Non mais c'était pour le gag ...

Shineko arrêta définitivement le film et rangea le DVD dans son boîtier. Puis elle se tourna vers Gaara et lui demanda :

- Dis-moi, Gaara, quelle idée tordue a bien pu passer dans ta tête rousse pour que tu mettes CE film ?

- Je pense que tu l'aurais su si je n'étais pas venu chercher mon verre de lait ... lui glissa Kankurô en lui lançant un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

- Encore un sous-entendu pervers et vaseux comme celui que tu viens de faire et je te colle mon poing dans la figure ! le menaça Shineko.

- Je dis ça, je dis rien, se défila Kankurô. Qui sait ce qui se passe dans la tête de mon petit frère ...

- Alors, Gaara, pourquoi as-tu mis ce film ? redemanda Shineko.

- C'est Naruto qui me l'a prêté la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, expliqua Gaara. Il l'avait emprunté à Kakashi et m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument que je voie ce film avant qu'il le rende à son maître. Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce que c'était, il m'a répondu " Tu verras bien ... " d'un air malicieux.

- M'étonne pas de lui ... marmonna Shineko.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que faisait cet homme à cette femme ? demanda Gaara. Il l'attaquait ? Le texte ne collait pas vraiment avec l'idée d'un meurtre ...

Devant l'air ahuri que lui lança Shineko, Gaara préféra se taire. La jeune fille se tourna alors vers Kankurô, qui sifflotait avec un air de " je-fais-semblant-de-ne-rien-savoir-sur-l'affaire-pour-éviter-les-reproches-mais-ça-ne-trompe-personne " sur le visage. Cependant, face au regard meurtrier que lui lança Shineko, il avoua :

- Bon, d'accord, c'est ma faute ! Comme personne ne s'est occupé de son éducation sexuelle et que ni Temari ni moi n'avons envie de nous en charger, nous avions décidé de le laisser au stade de la cigogne qui apporte les bébés, en nous disant qu'il apprendrait bien assez tôt les choses de la vie ...

- Ah oui, là pour sûr, ce qui vient de se passer a sans doute été la meilleure méthode pour lui apprendre les choses de la vie ! dit ironiquement Shineko en lançant un autre regard assassin au jeune marionnettiste.

- Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe, à la fin ? s'impatienta Gaara.

Ne pouvant retarder plus l'échéance, Kankurô et Shineko lui firent un cours accéléré sur l'histoire de la vie. " Ah ... " fut tout ce que Gaara put dire comme commentaire à la fin de leurs explications.

Kankurô, un peu fatigué, regagna sa chambre vers minuit, laissant Gaara et Shineko seuls dans le salon.

- Tu as sommeil, maintenant ? demanda Shineko à Gaara.

- Je ne sais pas … répondit Gaara. Comme je suis habitué à veiller depuis que je suis né, je ne fais pas la différence entre '' avoir sommeil '' et '' être bien réveillé ''.

- Et si on faisait une pile de coussins ? proposa Shineko avec enthousiasme.

- Comme quand on était petits ? demanda Gaara

- Oui ! Mais cette fois-ci, pas de Yashamaru rabat-joie pour nous gronder !

Les deux jeunes shinobi mirent beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage. La pile de coussins qu'ils montèrent était immense (d'ailleurs, je me demande d'où ils ont sorti tant d'oreillers …).

- C'est la plus belle pile qu'on ait jamais faite ! s'exclama Gaara.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que l'édifice commença à trembler.

- Tous aux abris ! s'écria Shineko en se cachant derrière le canapé.

Elle fut suivie de près par Gaara. La pile de coussins vacilla encore un instant puis s'écroula mollement sur le sol. Quelques coussins tombèrent malgré tout sur les deux shinobi des sables, qui rirent de bon cœur. S'assurant que plus aucune chute de polochon ne les menaçaient, les deux amis sortirent de leur cachette.

- Waoh ! Il y a des coussins partout ! s'exclama Gaara. On va avoir du mal à tout ranger, maintenant ...

- Qui te parle de ranger ? lui glissa Shineko. On va s'en servir de matelas !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'étala de tout son long sur le parterre de coussins. Gaara s'allongea à côté d'elle.

- Tu as eu une bonne idée, lui dit-il. C'est très confortable !

- N'est-ce pas ? Alors, toujours pas fatigué ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, lui répondit Gaara. Mais peut-être que si tu chantes ta berceuse favorite, j'aurais envie de dormir.

Alors Shineko commença à chanter. Gaara écouta d'abord la mélodie, se souvenant de toutes les fois où il l'avait écoutée lorsqu'il était enfant. Puis il se mit à observer Shineko. D'ordinaire, il ne s'attardait pas trop sur son visage car cela faisait un peu plus de trois ans qu'ils habitaient sous le même toit et il s'était habitué à la voir tous les jours. Mais depuis quelques temps, il avait pris l'habitude de regarder plus attentivement les courbes gracieuses de la jeune fille, la façon gracieuse qu'elle avait de se déplacer, les sourires qui se dessinaient sur son beau visage chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard du jeune adolescent. Et chaque fois que Gaara la regardait avec attention, il se passait quelque chose d'étrange en lui, comme une chaleur nouvelle qui s'allumait et le réchauffait tout entier. Et aussi cette sensation étrange au creux de son ventre.

- Qu'y-a-t-il, Gaara ? lui demanda Shineko.

La jeune fille, s'étant rendue compte du trouble de Gaara, avait cessé de chanter.

- Il y a que chaque fois que je te regarde, mes joues chauffent et c'est comme si j'avais des papillons vivants dans l'estomac, expliqua Gaara.

Shineko rit doucement.

- Sais-tu ce qui m'arrive ? demanda Gaara. Et pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Parce que ce que tu ressens en ce moment, c'est la sensation d'être amoureux, répondit Shineko en lui souriant tendrement.

- A ... amoureux ? Moi ? fit Gaara.

Les joues du jeune homme s'empourprèrent. " Alors c'est ça, être amoureux ? songea-t-il. C'est vraiment bizarre ... ".

- Oui, amoureux, répéta Shineko. Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés, il y a quatre ans. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Si, mais ... ce n'était pas pareil, dit timidement Gaara. A cette époque, je t'aimais beaucoup, certes. Mais aujourd'hui, il y a autre chose … Je t'aime d'une façon différente … plus forte. Je … je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer ...

- Il y a quelque chose en plus, n'est-ce pas ? dit Shineko.

Encore plus troublé par le fait que la jeune fille semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, Gaara ne dit rien. Shineko lui sourit et lui glissa doucement :

- Viens plus près, Gaara. Et prends-moi dans tes bras.

Gaara s'exécuta. A présent, les papillons avaient laissé place à une douce euphorie. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Shineko tout contre son torse. Et sa poitrine si ronde qui s'appuyait contre la sienne si plate. " Elle est si douce ... ", songea le jeune homme en rougissant un peu plus. La jeune fille se pelotonna contre Gaara et passa ses bras autour de la taille du kazekage. Gaara avait presque le nez dans les cheveux de Shineko et il pouvait sentir leur odeur sucrée. " Pomme, pensa-t-il en se souvenant du shampooing qu'elle avait utilisé. Quel parfum délicieux ... ". Ses lèvres s'avancèrent machinalement et embrassèrent la chevelure soyeuse de la jeune fille. Cette dernière, surprise, se redressa et s'écarta de Gaara. Ce dernier, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, rougit en puissance.

- Je … je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! s'excusa-t-il en agitant les bras, tout gêné.

- Moi non plus, je ne le sais pas, lui dit Shineko en souriant. Mais peut-être qu'après ça, la mémoire te reviendra.

La jeune fille approcha son visage de celui de Gaara et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune kazekage. Ce dernier, d'abord extrêmement surpris, tenta de se dégager. Mais face à la douceur de ce baiser, il se laissa finalement faire. Shineko se sépara de lui quelques instants plus tard. Gaara se souvint alors de ce que Temari lui avait à propos des baisers. '' Finalement, ce n'est pas aussi stupide que ce que je pensais … se dit Gaara en se touchant les lèvres. C'est même plutôt agréable … ''. Remarquant l'air un peu perdu du jeune kazekage, Shineko lui demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Gaara ?

- Non, non … Tout va bien … répondit Gaara, encore un peu troublé. J'aime bien, en fait.

Shineko sourit à cette remarque.

- Je … je peux avoir ... un autre baiser, s'il te plait ? demanda timidement Gaara.

- Non.

Gaara fut déstabilisé par cette réponse catégorique. Pensant avoir froissé son amie, il prit une expression coupable.

- Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal … ? fit Gaara.

- Non, tu n'as rien dit ni fait quelque chose de mal, répondit Shineko. Mais j'estime que c'est à mon tour de recevoir un baiser, ajouta-t-elle en tapotant ses lèvres du bout de l'index.

Les joues de Gaara rougirent de plus belle. Lui, embrasser Shineko ?

- Je … je ne sais pas co … comment on fait … bredouilla-t-il.

- Est-ce que par hasard, j'entendrais de la peur dans ta voix ? demanda Shineko en arborant un sourire moqueur. Le kazekage serait-il effrayé par la perspective d'un simple …

- Non ! s'écria Gaara. Je n'ai … pas peur !

Il se pencha alors vers la jeune fille et l'embrassa maladroitement. Très maladroitement. Shineko repoussa le jeune homme et lui dit :

- Pas comme ça, voyons ! Tu as les lèvres si crispées qu'on dirait que tu as peur que je te morde !

Face aux yeux de chien battu que lui fit Gaara, Shineko adoucit le ton de sa voix.

- J'ai compris, laisse-moi faire ...

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, caressant de sa langue la bouche du jeune kazekage et passant ses doigts sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux grenat. Les lèvres de Gaara se mirent alors à remuer machinalement pour rendre son baiser à Shineko. Gaara entoura cette dernière de ses bras, caressant son dos et sa longue chevelure soyeuse. La bouche de Gaara s'entrouvrit. Il frémit en sentant la langue de la jeune fille frôler la sienne. Le garçon des sables continua ses caresses, se servant à présent de sa langue aussi bien que de ses mains.

Ils rompirent le baiser quelques secondes plus tard et se rallongèrent, haletant tous les deux. Gaara se tourna vers Shineko et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Il put y lire l'immense amour qu'elle ressentait à son égard et cela lui réchauffa plus encore le cœur. Il plaça sa tête rousse contre la poitrine de Shineko et passa ses bras dans son dos. La jeune fille entoura d'un bras les épaules du kazekage et caressa ses cheveux grenat de sa main libre. Les yeux de Gaara commencèrent à papillonner.

- Je t'aime, Shineko … lui murmura-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi, Gaara, répondit la jeune fille en déposant un doux baiser sur la tête du jeune homme.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les caresses de Shineko.

Lorsque Gaara ouvrit les yeux, il faisait déjà jour. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, avant de réaliser l'impensable.

- J'ai dormi ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

Cela eut pour effet de réveiller en sursaut la pauvre Shineko, qui ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui lui arrivait.

- Kèss kiss pass ? bredouilla-t-elle, à moitié endormie.

- J'ai dormi, Shineko ! J'ai dormi ! répéta Gaara, au comble de la joie.

- C'est bien, Gaara, tu as dormi, lui dit une voix qui n'était pas celle de Shineko.

Gaara et Shineko, surpris, se tournèrent alors vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Kankurô était appuyé sur le dossier du canapé et les regardait d'un air amusé.

- Depuis quand es-tu là ? lui demanda Shineko.

- Depuis environ une heure, répondit Kankurô en souriant.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas réveillés ? le questionna Gaara.

- Vous étiez si mignons, tous les deux, se justifia Kankurô. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas gâcher cet adorable tableau. J'ai même pris quelques photos pour passer le temps, ajouta-t-il en agitant un appareil-photo devant lui.

Shineko se leva d'un bond et se lança vers Kankurô.

- Donne ça tout de suite, Kankurô ! cria-t-elle.

- Faudra d'abord que tu viennes le chercher ! lui dit Kankurô en partant en courant.

La jeune fille se lança à sa poursuite, laissant Gaara seul au milieu des coussins.

- J'ai dormi … murmura le jeune kazekage en souriant.


End file.
